A New Year
by someoneorother123
Summary: Its a new year at Hogwarts and that means a new batch of young witches and wizards starting, it means more adventures and twists. But this year, everyone can sense that there's something wrong. Its up to twelve young students to discover what. Written with squidscool.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is someoneorother123 and squidscool here, we are writing this story together. We hope you enjoye the story. This first chapter is just the introduction And the rest of the chapters should be up soon.

* * *

**Professor Georgia Woods**

Professor. Woods looked down at the list of new students this year at Hogwarts. She quickly scanned the page, looking at the forty-odd students this year. Only a few pictures and names stood out to her.

Alastrina Irvine  
Azealia Monaghan  
Lena Payne  
Pennsylvania Acker  
David Reiss  
Sebastian Icklewhite  
Rohan Dix  
Piper Short  
Silvana Ellery  
Aedan Aheran  
Andrew Rayes  
Nadius Dayley

She smiled to herself, this year looked like a very interesting crop of new students. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Professor? Are you in there?" A voice said.

"Yes, please come in," she replied.

The door opened and the young professor slipped in.

"Hello Lydia, how are you today?" Georgia asked, not looking up from her paperwork.

"I'm good thank-you, how are you?" She replied, Georgia didn't answer.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've finished copying out the letters for this years new student," she said, nervously, this was her first year of being deputy headmistress, since Minerva McGonagall retired.

"Thank-you, just leave them on my desk," Georgia replied, again, not looking up from her paperwork.

Lydia placed the envelopes, carefully on the desk before slipping out of the door again,

Finally Georgia looked up at the letters. Fourty enevlope's lay on the desk, each copied neatly out in the same green writing.

"Time to go for a walk," Georgia said to herself.

She stepped out of her office and walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts. She loved the weeks before the term started, usually it was only her and Minerva McGonagall, well Lydia this year. Georgia had never done this before, she had only just been promoted to headmistress and was really looking forward to this.

Eventually she came to the owlery, a small tower near the main building of Hogwarts. Fourty owls sat, waiting for the letters to be tied to them.

One by one, she carefully tied the letters around the owl's legs.

Smiling to herself, she opened the hatch in the window and let the owls at. She watched them fly away, high into the sky.


	2. Alastrina Irvine

Hi, someorother123 here. We will be taking it in turns to publish chapters. So now its my turn! For each character we will have a sort of introductory chapter to that character. it will probably be about them getting their letter or going to Diagon Alley. This character is Alastrina Irvine! I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me what you think, any ideas are appreciated!

* * *

**Alastrina "Aine" Irvine**

A loud clink distrupted Aine from her usual morning daydreams. The post had arrived, Aine stared around at her family who were quietly eating their breakfast. Her father was reading the newspaper, her mother was shuffling through some notes and her twin sister Anja was twirling her spoon around in her cereal.

"I'll get the mail" Aine said moodily, standing up from her breakfast, seeing as nobody else had offered to get it. She walked down the hallway, passing the doors on either side of it. The mail, as usual had been slid through her mailbox.

She flipped through the envelopes, bills, bills, bills. Her parents seemed to get a lot of bills. She walked back down the hallway and plonked herself back down on a seat, passing the mail to her mum. She looked angry as she went through the mail, probably frustrated at the thought of paying more bills.

"Aine, there's something for you here" she suddenly said, distrusting the silence. She passed her a small letter. Aine was surprised, who would send her a letter?

"What does it say?" Anja asked. She read who it was addressed to.

_Ms. Alastrina Irvine  
34 Kite Avenue  
London_

She opened it, the envelope seems to have been made of some sort of parchement and the words were written in ink. Aine wondered why as she read the letter inside.

_Dear Ms. Irvine_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_Professor. Ruebeus Hagrid, the school groundskeeper, will be arriving later today to discuss matters._

_Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_We await your owl by July 31st. Term begin on the 1st of September._

_Yours Sincerly,  
Professor. Lydia Kaligaris,  
Deputy Headmistress._

The words swam around in her head. She assumed Hogwarts was a school somewhere, but Witchcraft and Wizardry, she began to think someone was playing a joke on her.

She passed the letter to her parents, still shocked. She watched their eyes scan it, before looking up at her, a strange expression on their faces.

"Can I see it?" Anja asked. Their parents nodded and passed the note to her.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Her dad said, "Aine, are you playing a trick on us?" He asked. Aine was offended when he said this. Just because she sometimes played tricks doesn't mean everything was.

"No! Why would I play a trick on you?" She asked her parents. Aine glared at them, _It's not my fault we received this mysterious letter_, she thought to herself. She stormed off to her room, angry at them for not believing her. She lay down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling for ages, wondering what the letter meant. And wondering what would happen to her.

Finally her mum called her, "Aine, there's someone here, come on" she said.

She groaned as I got out of her bed, walking back down the hallway. She was shocked when she walked into the kitchen, sitting on the couch was the biggest man Aine had ever seen. He grinned at her as she walked in.

"You must be Alastrina" he said in an accent, holding out his massive hand. Aine shook his hand, still gaping at him.

"Yeah, I'm Aine" she finally managed to choke out, first the mysterious letter and now this?

"Well, lets get down to business then. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts and the Care of Magical Creatures professor" he said proudly, his mouth moving behind his bushy, greying, beard.

"Er, what is Hogwarts?" Aine asked nervously, wondering if he would get angry at her for saying that.

"Ah, thats right yer muggle-born aren't ya? Well, Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards like yerself" he said.

Aine gasped, "Witches and Wizards?" She said out loud. It was true.

He nodded, "Yep that's right, yer a witch" he says. "Now Hogwarts is a boarding school up north" he said pointing in a direction. _A boarding school, that means I won't be with Anja_, Aine thought. She couldn't bear to part with her twin.

"I'm a witch!" Aine said out loud and Hagrid chuckled loudly at her remark. She stared up at her parents who smiled at her.

"It seems you are" they said. Her mouth hung open, it meant she would learn magic, spells, potions. She felt excited at the thought of it.

Anja sat down next to her, "Who's this?" Rubeus Hagrid asked.

Aine was about to answer but Anja spoke for her, "I'm Anja, Aine's twin sister" she said.

"Ah, and yer a muggle right?" He asked.

Aine interrupted, "A muggle? What's that?" She asked.

"non-magic folk" he answered. Then he checked his watch, "Right then, it seems everything is in order, lets head off to Diagon Alley" he said.

"Diagon Alley?" Aine asked, he wasn't very good at explaining things to her.

"Oh, it's a hidden street where all the wizard shops are blah blah blah. In short it's where you'll get all yer supplies" he said, "it's on Charring Cross road" he added. He stood up and asked, "Well, are you comin or not?".

Aine turned to her parents, she had been grounded ages ago for piercing herself, and she still have two weeks to serve. "So, am I allowed out of the house?" She asked.

"Of course" her mother replied, smiling at her. "You have to get your supplies for your new school, which reminds me, I'd better call up your school and tell them you won't be attending it" she said, walking over to the phone.

Aine turned to Anja and shrugged, they got up together and followed him out the door, their parents walking behind them. "Wow, your a witch!" Anja says excitedly, but Aine could hear a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Aine turned to her, she didn't seem that excited about it, "Are you okay?" she asked. _Maybe she's disappointed because she didn't get a letter, I know I would be if I were her, she thought._

"I'm fine" Anja replied. But Aine didn't believe her, She found it strange that Anja wasn't a witch as they were identical twins. You could only tell them apart from the fact that Anja's hair was shorter and Aine had piercings, which she had done herself.

"I don't even know what a witch is or what Hogwarts really is" she said, "Hagrid wasn't very good at explaining it to me" she continued as they walked down the street.

"Well, it looks like you'll soon find out" she replied.


	3. Azealia Monaghan

Hi! This is Squidscool and this is my story on Azealia. I hope you like it

* * *

A light knock at Azealia's door woke her up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up hoping her Aunt had brought her Hogwarts letter. Her brother, Oliver, had received his letter two days ago on the 20th of July. Azealia's anxiety was slowly growing. She had never contemplated that may not get it, until it didn't arrive a couple of days ago.

"Aunt D, come on in," said Azealia, eyeing the door.

"Sweetie, good news! I have your Hogwarts letter!" Aunt Desire practically squealed. Azealia jumped out of bed and flung her sheets across the cramped room. She ran to her Aunt and embraced her.

"Yay! Can I have it?" Azealia was practically bouncing with joy. Aunt Desire slowly handed over the letter, watching as Azealia tore it open. She had waited eleven years to read the words the envelope contained.

_Dear Miss Monaghan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Lydia Kaligaris,_  
_Deputy Head Mistress._

Azealia was ecstatic. She beamed at her Aunt with a twinkle evident in her eyes. They would go to Diagon Alley today, regardless of what her Aunt thought. Azealia had every intention to get what she wanted.

"Aunt D, when are we going to Diagon Alley? Because it's already nine, and we want to beat the crowds, right?" Azealia asked.

"What do you mean? We're not going today," replied her Aunt.

"But Aunt D! You promised! You never let me go with Oliver, and you said we could go the day I got my letter. Don't you remember?" Her Aunt said nothing. "Guess I know where I stand then..." Azealia trailed off, dejected. Slowly she began to pick up her sheets appearing to have the intention of tidying her room.

"Sweetie, no! I was kidding! Of course we're going today! I was thinking we could leave at midday. Don't worry about your bed, I'll fix it. Today is about you hon!" Aunt Desire said with enthusiasm.

Azealia fought to keep the smirk from her face. She wasn't sure how it happened, but she was always able get people to do what she wanted. This time was no different. The 'promise' was entirely fabricated, and her Aunt had no idea.

"Thanks Aunt D! Yay!" Azealia started to get dressed, pulling her wild, bushy, deep red hair back into a ponytail. She walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast, to see her brother making pancakes, her favourite. Instead of asking for one, she sneakily grabbed one of the cooked ones in a way that was discreet, but also unnecessary. If she had asked her brother would have given it to her, no trouble. But she would not give him the opportunity to be the bigger man. She walked out of the kitchen, enjoying her pancake.

Azealia sat on her unmade bed reading her favourite book at the moment, The Moa's Last Dancer. She loved reading peoples biographies, learning about peoples lives. In reality she would manipulate there lives just to see what happened, and while reading she would imagine how she would manipulate them.

Suddenly it was a few hours later, and her Aunt was ushering her out the door. Her Aunt, who was a muggle, didn't have any floo powder, so they had to catch a bus to Charring Cross Road. They went to their bus stop, and waited for hardly a minute before it came racing down the street. As Azealia hopped on she was reading her equipment list. She was thinking of getting a gold cauldron, instead of just putter.

They got off the bus at Charring Cross Road, and Azealia had to guide her Aunt into the little, dingy pub, that she couldn't see because she was a muggle. They walked through, and greeted Tom at the counter. As they reached the tiny courtyard out the back Oliver pulled out his wand. He started tapping a pattern on the brick wall, and suddenly it turned into an archway into a buzzing street full of people and bright colours

Azealia walked around, gaping at everything in the shop windows, and she walked into a large marble building, with a big sign saying Gringotts. She walked up the marble stairs going through a metal scanner. As she walked in she was taken by surprise at the tiny, yet hideous creatures inside. Azealia knew most things about the wizard world, but being raised in the muggle world she had little experience with these things, and was aghast at these vulgar animals. She walked through, feeling a bit creeped out, and stopped at a desk saying Muggle Money Exchanges. She looked around for her Aunt, but she wasn't there but her brother was walking towards her.

"Az, Aunt D doesn't like coming in here because of the goblins, understandably. I have $15 000 to change into wizard money.'

"What!? Aunt D doesn't have that much money!" Azealia exclaimed.

"Mum and Dad put aside money for our education, didn't you know?" Oliver questioned.

"Wow. Thats great." Azealia said, excited by the fact she had actual money that she could spend.

Oliver handed over the money to a goblin at the desk and Azealia watched as he put each hundred dollar note in a container, watching as he pulled out circles of gold, sliver and bronze. She knew the gold ones were galleons, the silver sickles and the bronze knuts. The goblin poured heaps and heaps of coins into a container, and handed it to Oliver. He went to puck and nearly dropped it because of the weight. They walked put of Gringotts, a happy thing for Azealia, being away from the goblins.

"Aunt D! You had that money all that time and never told us?!" Azealia exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon, but my financial business is nothing for your concern." Aunt Desire replied, smirking.

A few hours later Azealia walked back to the hidden arch way, her arms laden with bags. She had bought everything on her list, as well as a new cat, Mister, and had had a satisfying lunch of ice cream. Azealia was excited for the following Thursday, when she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. She walked through the the pub, feeling a sense of elation.


	4. Lena Payne

Hi, someoneorother123 here! First we'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed. It really helps to know what you guys think of this story. We hope you enjoy this chapter about Lena Payne. Also its my birthday today! I'm officially a teenager! Yay!

* * *

**Lena Payne**

Sunlight streamed through the window, waking Lena up from her deep sleep. She stretched out her hands and yawned. Then slowly she got out of bed.

"Hogwarts letters today" she muttered softly, to herself. Then she opened her eyes wider and repeated herself, "We're getting our letters today!" She said excitedly, finally remembering what it meant.

She quickly pulled on jeans and her favourite purple top, and brushed her shoulder-length, blonde hair. Then she quickly rushed down the stairs, almost knocking her mother over as she ran.

"Where are you in such a rush to go?" Her mother asked.

"Have the letters arrived yet?" Lena asked excitedly.

Her mother laughed, "Not yet" she said.

Lena ran down the remaining steps into the kitchen. At the table was the rest of her family, her older sister, Zoey sat reading a thick book, her older brother Joseph, was polishing his glasses and her twin brother Matthew, was sitting, nervously eating his breakfast.

"Why do you look so nervous?" Lena asked her brother, sitting down beside him.

He looked up nervously, "What if I don't get a letter? What if I'm a squib?" He asked.

Lena didn't reply, she had been wondering the same thing for days. Her entire family had been witches and wizards for generations, her family were all Ravenclaws, all top of their years and the best at magic. Her older brother Billy, who had left home, was even taking one of the hardest courses in wizardry, over in America. Lena felt obliged to follow in the family tradition and be top of the year and brilliant at magic, but she was worried about what her family's reaction would be if she wasn't.

Her thoughts were disrupted by four brown owls swooping in through the open window. They each dropped a letter in the four children's laps. Matthew opened his excitedly, obviously happy that he wasn't a squib.

Lena on the other hand, stared at her letter for longer. Tracing her fingers over the words on the front. For years she'd dreamed of receiving her letter. She'd watched her older siblings get their's and was always jealous, now finally she had one.

She carefully opened the letter, trying not to rip the envelope. She read the message inside.

_Dear Ms. Irvine_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term beings on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st if July._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Professor. Lydia Kaligaris,  
Deputy Headmistress._

She couldn't believe that she'd been accepted. Matthew was still reading his, in awe. Joseph had tossed his aside and gone back to eating and Zoey was carefully going through her list of books.

"I got accepted!" She said, excitedly.

"So we noticed" Joseph replied dryly, not looking up at her.

"Don't listen to him, we're very proud of you" her dad said, coming up behind her.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley?" Matthew asked, happily.

Zoey groaned, "But I have a billion things I have to do, do we have to go now?" she asked.

"How could you not want to go to Diagon Alley? It's the best place in the world! Can we go now? Please, please, please?" Matthew replied, directing the last part at their father.

"Alright, well that is a bit of an over-exaggeration, I don't think it's the best place in the world, in my opinion home is" Lena butted in, keen to join in the conversation.

"The correct term is hyberbole" Joseph said in a bored tone, putting down his book.

"How can something be an over-exaggeration, its either an exaggeration or it's not?" Zoey asked. Lena laughed, thinking to herself what a bunch of nerds her family was, debating about hyperbole's.

"Guys? Do you want to go to Diagon Alley or not?" Her mother suddenly asked, stopping the argument going on between Zoey and Joseph.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Matthew replied.

"Not really" Joseph said.

"Oh, come on Joey, please can we go?" Matthew pleaded.

"Seriously, why are you so keen? I think its unnatural for an eleven-year-old boy to want to go shopping this much" Zoey said.

Her mother laughed and took the Floo Powder off a shelf. She handed each child a pinch of the silver powder. Lena watched as her father stepped into the fireplace followed by Matthew.

Lena closed her eyes as her brother disappeared in a flurry of green fire and smoke, it always made her nervous looking at people travelling by Floo Powder.

"You next" her mother said to Zoey and suddenly she was gone as well.

Finally it was Lena's turn, she rarely travelled by floo powder and it always made her nervous.

"You'll be fine" her mother whispered to her. Lena nodded nervously and took the powder from her mother. She always worried that she would end up on the other side of the world.

"Diagon Alley" she said as clearly as she could.

She tucked her elbows into her body as the green flames engulfed her and she too, disappeared.

* * *

Well, we hope you enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it, especially about hyperbole's. Squidscool and I have had that discussion before! I thought I might write some questions to see what you guys think.

1. Did you like Lena Payne?

2. Out of the three characters so far, who is your favourite?

3. Would you like to see anything different? (Longer chapter etc)

Trivia: Who is the professor of Astronomy?


	5. Pennsylvania Acker

Hey! This is about Penny! And incase you didn't know I'm squidscool, my twin, someoneorother123 and I are taking in turns to write this. And. Here is some trivia, where are merino sheep originally from?

* * *

Penny ran down the stairs, excited that her Hogwarts letter would come today, unlike most people, Penny wasn't afraid she would be a squib- please smart people like her don't have those problems. She heard her idiot of an owl come in and land on the dining room table in a clattering mess. She sprinted even harder to get to him over the large floor. She grinded to a halt at the table, and ripped the mail of the poor owls leg. She sorted through, ad, bill, Hogwarts letter. She tore open her letter, and let her eyes feast over the lovely sight she had been waiting to see.

_Dear Miss Acker,,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Lydia Kaligaris,_  
_Deputy Head Mistress._

She loved seeing this in writing, the words she had always wanted to see. She had proved wrong her idiotic half siblings, and she would go to Hogwarts. This had been what she had wanted, though she loved her dad, she hated her siblings and wanted to be as far away from them as possible. They didn't live at home but they were never far from her mind. Penny heard her dad yawning as he walked down the stairs.

He saw her and smiled, "Pennsylvania, what are you doing up? Wait, is that your Hogwarts letter?" Penny nodded, beaming at him, "Oh Penny, thats fantastic! But what will I do around her without you?" Her father walked over to her and gave her a hug.

They set the letter down on the dining table, and started to make bacon and eggs, Penny's favourite. Her dad told her he would do it, and that she can just relax.

"Dad, when are we going to Diagon Alley? We have until the 30th." Penny asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. Diagon Ally was her favourite place in the world, and she really wanted to go.

"Well, today is the 22nd right? Have a look on the calendar, we will go if there is nothing on today, 'k sweetie?" Penny walked over to the calendar and examined it. Nothing on, it seemed like she would get to go today.

"Nothing, zero, zip, nil..." Penny trailed off. Her dad smiled at her, she beamed back and ran up stairs to call her friend, Rachel. She was positive she would have gotten her letter as well, given that penny doesn't hang around idiots, and only idiots don't get their letters. She half sprinted up her huge stairs, annoyed she didn't have her apple-coloured hair pulled back. She kept running and stopped as she approached her bedroom door. She walked in, grabbing her favourite hairband, with the bright blue bow. She walked over to her phone and speed dialled Rachel's number.

"Hey, did you get your letter?" Penny almost screeched down the line, as soon as she heard Rachel pick up.

"Yeah, but I also got a scholarship to... Beauxbatons." Rachel sounded hesitant, like she didn't want to offend Penny, but how could she not? All her life Penny had been out-done by Rachel, no matter how hard she tried and this was the final straw.

"Great, have fun, bye." Penny said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She couldn't help making comments like these, she simply couldn't censor herself. She usually tries not to talk to much, so as not to make comments like these, but it rarely works. Whatever she thinks her mouth says, whether its mean, or, and more commonly, a correction. When someone says something wrong she automatically corrects them, she also deems them stupid. To prove to Penny that you are not dumb you must be a complete genius, this, Penny claims is the reason she only has one friend.

Penny walked back down stairs wondering why she didn't get a scholarship to another school in Europe, then figured it would probably be coming later.

"Pen, Rachel's mum called, she got a scholarship to Beauxbatons! Isn't that great! We really should've applied for one, I bet you would gotten it!" Her dad said, smiling at her, as he walked over to give her a hug.

"Of course! We didn't apply for a scholarship! That explains everything." Penny exclaimed, hugging her dad back.

"What does it explain, exactly?" Her dad questioned, a harsh tone in his voice. Though he loved her, he tried to discourage the way she thought she was quite superior to everyone.

"Ummm, nothing. Is breakfast ready?" Penny hastily said, she was scared of her father when his voice got all tense.

"Yes sweetie." He said, a warm smile on his face once again.

They sat down for breakfast, discussing things such as sending owls, classes and making friends. By the time they finished their conversation it was midday, and Penny was eager to get to Diagon Alley, realising would be the first time she went without her bullies of siblings. She ran upstairs to put on her favourite jeans and lucky T-shirt. She looked in the mirror, and saw a gleam in her brown, almond-shaped eyes, that was rarely there. She smiled, then ran down stairs.

Her father pulled the silver powder off the shelf and handed her a small pinch. She stepped forward, into the fire, dropping the powder and clearly pronouncing Diagon Alley.


	6. David Reiss

Hi someoneorother123 here, I'm posting from school so this message will have to be quick, I suppose just enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**David Reiss**

David opened his eyes in bed, Its my birthday today, he thought. He jumped out of bed, suddenly excited, he couldn't wait to see his birthday presents.

He quickly pulled on clothes and ran down the stairs into the living room.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to David! Happy Birthday to you" his family sang as he walked into the room.

A grin spread across his face, "Thanks Guys!" He said.

"Happy Birthday David!" His little sister Cathy, said to him sweetly, handing him a box. She skipped back to their parents, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders. David loved his little sister, she was only six but very sweet.

"Thanks Cath" he replied quickly, eager to start opening presents. He tore open the wrapping to reveal a book, Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Thanks Guys! I've been wanting this for ages!" He said excitedly.

"Here's your present from Jake" his other sister, Sarah, said, handing him a small package. Jake was his neighbour and best friend.

He opened the package to find heaps of Chocolate Frog cards, his favourite sweet.

"And this ones from your parents" his mother said, handing him a large box. Inside was a broom care-taking kit.

"And, for your birthday, we're going to go to Diagon Alley!" His father added. David couldn't stop smiling, he'd received his letter a week ago, but they hadn't had time to go to Diagon Alley yet.

"Yippee!" He shouted, he couldn't wait to get to Diagon Alley, "I'll go get ready! Can we go soon!" he said, heading for the stairs.

"Hang on" his mother said, "Have some breakfast first, Sarah didn't make you your favourite for nothing" she continued.

David grinned and sat down whilst Sarah and Cathy, pretended to be chefs and served him a large serving of Bacon and Eggs. He quickly tucked in to his massive breakfast, savouring it, he didn't get bacon and eggs very often.

He finally finished his breakfast and rushed upstairs into his bedroom to get ready, and finally he was ready to go.

"Well, lets go" his mother said as he walked back into the living room. They didn't live very far from Charing Cross Road, so they took their car. Though David's parents were both magical, they both worked with Muggles a lot, so David knew a lot about Muggle's and had lived in the Muggle world for most of his life, he thought he had the best of both worlds.

The car finally pulled up outside The Leaky Cauldron. A tiny pub, the muggles couldn't see. The inside of the Pub was a lot bigger then how it looked. But David barely noticed anything inside, he was too excited. He waited eagerly as his father tapped his wand on the bricks outside, almost jumping up and down on the spot.

He almost ran down the long, cobbled alley. Staring around in wonder, he hadn't been to Diagon Alley for ages and everything seemed to be new.

They finally stopped outside Gringotts, a massive, white, marble building. Two goblins stood guard outside the door as they walked in, inside there were even more goblins, walking around everywhere, working.

"They look so creepy" Sarah whispered into his ear, she had to almost jump to reach it. David was very tall for a twelve year-old and Sarah was only ten.

"What are they?" Cathy asked warily.

"They're called Goblins" David replied, receiving an uncomfortable stare from a passing golbin in return for his comment.

They were shown down a dark passage-way by a short goblin, passing many other families getting out gold.

"What vault are you?" The goblin asked in his strange voice.

"Vault 378" his father replied.

The goblin nodded and showed them into a cart. David noticed that Sarah started to turn a bit pale.

"You okay?" he asked her and she nodded in reply, still looking a bit pale.

The cart slowly started, at first David was a bit disappointed, he had been hoping that the ride would be more fun. But then the cart started to go faster until it was racing along the tracks.

After getting the gold from their vault they emerged from Gringotts, a bit blinded by the sun. David checked his list.

"Where are we going to go first? Can we get a wand?" he asked his parents.

"Sure" his father replied smiling at him.

He ran across the square to the small shop labelled Ollivander's. David was excited, this was when he became a wizard. He stood alone in the centre of the room, wondering what to do.

"Greetings young man, I assume your here for a wand" Ollivander said, suddenly coming into view. He examined him for a moment, looking up and down him before disappearing into the shelves.

He hurried back out, carrying a wand, "Here try this, dragon heartstring and oak, 9 1/2 inches" he said.

David picked up the wand and started waving it around. Nothing happenned, for a frightening moment, David thought he was a Squib.

Ollivander shook his head and took the wand from him, then once again he disappeared bringing back another wand.

"Maybe this one will work, Pheonix feather and pine, 10 inches" he said, handing David the wand. David waved it around again but this time, sparks started to fly out.

"It worked!" he shouted, ecstatic that he had a wand.

Ollivander smiled at him, "It seems it did work young man, that'll be seven galleons" he said. David gratefully handed over some gold coins and took the wand.

Back outside, his parents were waiting, "Its time to get you a birthday present!" They said.

They walked down the alley and David walked behind them, wondering what the present wqas. He got excited as his parents walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Could he be getting a broom.

He looked around as his father started talking to the young lady at the desk. In the window was a new model of broom, under closer inspection David discovered it to be the new Cleansweep 19. It was an amazing broom but David new they could never afford it, they weren't that wealthy.

"Happy Birthday!" His father suddenly said behind him. He turned around to see that his father was holding a Cleansweep 17. The second-newest model of Cleansweep.

"Thanks Dad!" David said, hugging his father. He knew that first-years weren't allowed brooms but he was still excited about the thought of having his very own broom.

As they walked back down the street, passing a shop called The Plant Store, to reach the robe shop on the other side, David was thinking about how he was the luckiest wizard alive.

* * *

Questions

1. Did you like David?

Trivia: What is the robe shop in Diagon Alley called?

Answers to last bits of Trivia

1. Aurora Sinistra

2. Spain (squidscool was very impressed when she guessed that in ag)


	7. Sebastian Icklewhite

Hi guys! This is Squidscool (from this point on I will say I'm Squids) and I'm doing Sebastian Icklewhite, so I hope you like it.

Trivia: J.K. Rowling says she has always thought of this character as being gay, who is it?

Answer to last triva: Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions.

And just a little question: What is a ski jump nose, he was described as having one, but I don't know what it means

* * *

"Yeah, it just came in the mail, I woke up and there it was, sitting in Rupert's claws." Sebastian said, "Not that I was worried it wouldn't or anything.." He trailed off, looking at Layna, then around at all the shops, taking in Diagon Alley, though he had been here lots of times before it was still such a surprise to see the busy street, the colourful windows and the variety of shops, selling everything from ice cream to frogs legs.

"Cool, Mum woke me up as soon as it came. I was so happy, I felt like I was bouncing on air all morning. I know its weird because neither of us have ever wanted to go to Hogwarts, but I think it was suck not to." Layna had said exactly what Sebastian was thinking- Hogwarts wasn't important for what he wanted to do, but he would be so ashamed if he hadn't gotten his letter.

They kept walking, their parents first stop at Gringotts, but they were given a few sickles to buy some ice cream. Sebastian had the ice cream here every time he came to Diagon Alley, and wasn't going to break that tradition now. He stopped at the ice cream shop and ordered a large, quadruple chocolate, cookies and cream ice cream, in a cone.

"Watch that stomach of yours, your skinny as possible now, but after that ice cream I think you'll pop!" The shop tender jested. Sebastian handed over the money and walked out, enjoying this culinary feat, though, he thought, his mum has made better ice cream. She was the president of the house wife cooking club, and for good reason. She is, in Sebastian's opinion, the best cook to walk the planet. His thoughts were interrupted by Layna pulling his arm, to go to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He ran after her, to his favourite place in Diagon Alley.

He walked in, taking in the smell of explosions and the sight of it. There were millions of colours spinning around and Sebastian thought he may faint. This was the most perfect place in the world and he got to be a part of it, he saw all the signs, indicating the themes, some saying things like Tricks For Chicks, others saying Have A Smell... If You Dare! Sebastian felt so at home here, and he then saw something that almost made him scream, there was a section reading Meddlesome Music. Two of his favourite things combined, a world of bliss awaited.

He walked over to that section and saw lollies labelled with things like Female Opera Voice or Elvis Presley Voice. There were samples of different kinds of the lollies, and he picked up a Dumbledore Voice. He ate the lolly slowly, enjoying the lemony flavour, his absolute favourite, and gradually opened his mouth. He started talking, hearing a soft, male voice. He kept talking but after a few sentences his new voice started to die out.

"They aren't a rip off, dreadlocks- we give ones that die out quickly as samples but the actual lollies last for about an hour." Said a red haired workman, with a name tag reading _George_. Sebastian knew that this was the guy who owned, and ran the shop. He pushed his dreadlocks behind his head, feeling self-conscious about them.

"If you are serious about music you can try the guitar, it is impossible to play it without sounding great. Great way to attract girls to ." George said, winking at him.

"Oh, I love music! Can I really use that?" Sebastian asked, excitedly. He looked down at his honey skin, checking to see if he was dirty. He picked up the guitar, and held it against his stomach, looking down his ski-jump nose at it. He started to pick his favourite song, and got really into it. Every one started coming over to hear him play, and he was really enjoying it. He had always known he wanted to be a musician but this completely confirmed it, it was such a rush playing for all these people. Soon his friend, Layna came over, and his green eyes locked on her brown. He was so excited. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his and Layna's parents walk in, and felt it was fitting to wrap the song up. He finished playing, to shattering applause and a wink from the shop attendant, George.

Layna came up and gave him a hug. "That was AMAZING! You need to play like that when we start a band!" Layna exclaimed.

"Thanks, that was pretty cool, eh?" Sebastian gloated, he had decided against telling anyone that he used a 'unique' guitar.

He saw his sister and brother walked in, his sister's arm wrapped around her boyfriend and his brothers in some stupid argument. They walked up to him, and asked him what he was going to get, as they made a deal from their parents, they get three non-school and non-food items.

"I'm thinking one of these packets of singing candy. What about you?" Sebastian replied.

"Ha, like I'd waste my money here! As if!" Sebastian's brother, Jerry, hated pranks, and basically anything funny. He was quite the Ravenclaw. His other brother, Kevin, was a Slytherin who was quite into jokes, and anything to annoy people.

"Hey, that was pretty sick guitar playing, Batty." His sister, Janelle, always called him Batty. Her, Kevin and Jerry were all triplets, but are so different they could be unrelated, well except that Jerry and Kevin were identical twins.

Sebastian picked up a packet of one hundred singing candies, and presented it to his parents. They sighed, obviously resenting the agreement they had made. They handed him eleven sickles and fifteen knuts. He went to the checkout and had a nice discussion with that shop attendant, about the cool guitar he played. As it turns out the guitar costs ten galleons so he is lucky he didn't break it.

They walked out, a bag in Sebastian's hand. They decided next to go to Ollivander's Wands. This is what Sebastian was most looking forward to, finding a wand. He walked in, and an old man was rushing around sorting the wands.

"Um, hi. I'm Sebastian Icklewhite. I need a wand." Sebastian said, hesitanly.

"Hello, I must say I am getting quite the vibe from you, of what wand you need, please wait just a second." The old man replied, his voice weak with age. He went to the back and pulled out a wand, muttering to himself while doing it. Sebastian heard the words 'maple' and 'charms', and wondered what they meant.

"Here, try this, phoenix feather and maple, seven inches, very stiff, great for charms. Well, boy, give it a wave!" He said handed it over. He waved it and knew that this was his wand.


	8. Rohan Dix

Hi, it's someoneorother123 here. This chapters about Rohan Dix, I apologise to his creator if I changed him a bit, it fitted well with the story. Also, camirite has offered to create fan-art of some of the characters, if you don't want your character being drawn, please PM me. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Rohan Dix**

"Okay, so I'll just add this and then it'll be ready," Rohan muttered to himself as he put the finishing touches on his potion.

"Rohan! Hurry up in there, we need to go soon," he heard his mother say as she tapped on the door.

"I'll be there soon," Rohan said, grinning to himself. He dropped the last ingredient into his potion then headed down the hallway.

He had been making a potion to give to the lady next door. The potion would make her become itchy, Rohan had no idea how long the potion would last for, but the old lady had annoyed him the other day and now it was time for his revenge. If there was one thing Rohan was good at, it was making potions.

"Oh, there you are Rohan, I think its time to go to Diagon Alley now, to get all your school supplies." His father said when he saw him.

Rohan smiled, soon he'd be getting his wand and spell-books and then he would prove to the world that he truly was the best wizard out there.

"Okay Rohan, hold on to your father's arm when we apparate," his mother said to him, dotingly. Rohan was an only child and his parents doted over him and spoiled him.

He clutched onto his fathers arm and felt them spinning away into darkness. He grinned in excitement, he always loved doing daring things like this.

The spinning finally stopped, and Rohan found himself in The Leaky Cauldron. A wizard bar and entry to Diagon Alley.

"C'mon Mum and Dad, lets go," he said excitedly, rushing towards the brick wall that led into Diagon Alley.

"Alright, alright, slow down Rohan," his mother said, smiling at her son.

They made their way down Diagon Alley, passing heaps of other witches and wizards, it seemd that every ten steps they took, Rohan's father would bump into someone else he knew.

The eventually stopped outside Gringotts, Rohan hated Gringotts so he waited outside whiles his parents collected the money.

Rohan wondered what it'd be like at Hogwarts. Would he make lots of friends? Would he get homesick? Rohan doubted that, his father was always away doing who-know's-what and his mother worked at Beauxbatons in France, meaning she was away for most of the year.

Rohan was actually looking forward to having no parents around, he was what people called a bully, he enjoyed being mean to others and feeling powerful. And without his parents around, who could stop him?

He watched as his parents emerged from Gringotts again, this time with money.

"Okay Rohan, your fathers going to go buy your books and we're going to get your robes," she said as they walked towards, _Madam Malkin's Robert for All Occasions._

Inside all you could see were clothes. Piled up high on shelves, or put on coat-hangers. Suddenly a short women appeared from behind a shelf of robes.

"Hello!" She said, "I'm Madam Malkin, and I assume your here for Hogwarts robe's?" She continued.

His mother nodded as tape-measures and rulers start to dart around him, measuring every part of him. They returned to Madam Malkin who nodded before disppearing back behind a shelf.

She returned, carrying a heap of robes and clothes in her hands. "Here, try these," she said.

A moment later, Rohan emerged from the change-rooms in his new school uniform. A white shirt, black tie, black pants and black robes.

"You look wonderful, darling!" His mother gasped.

Madam Malkin straightened up the shoulder of his robe, "Its bit big but I'm sure you'll grow into it," she said.

"We'll take them," his mother said, smiling happily. She handed over some gold coins, and took the clothes.

They walked back out to the blinding sunshine, and back down the alley, to meet their father. He was walking towards carrying a bundle of books.

"Where are we going next?" He asked. While his mother and father talked, Rohan looked around. The shop near him was called, _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Rohan stared at the small crowd of young kids, gaping at a broom in a window.

Upon closer inspection, Rohan discovered it to be the new model of Nimbus broom, the Nimbus 3500. It was the perfect broom, shaped in the perfect shape. Rohan suddenly wished that first years were allowed broom, he didn't enjoy Quidditch that much, but he still thought it would be a good chance to impress the other kids.

"Look!" He said, to his parents, pointing to the broom, thinking that it would be a good idea to at least try and see if he could get it. "Could I get that broom?" He asked.

His father shook his head, "Sorry son, but no. First-years aren't allowed broom remember? And you don't want to be breaking rules as soon as you start. Anyway, we can't afford it, it'd be very expensive," he said.

Rohan sighed as they continued walking down the street, towards _The Apothecary_, to get his potions kit, at least it was worth a try. He knew his family wasn't wealthy, but he'd been spoiled for his whole life so he forgot.

"Alright, I'll get your potions kit, whilst you and your father get your cauldron," his mother said. The cauldron store was right next door.

On Rohan's list of equipment, it mentioned that he needed a pewter cauldron, but Rohan wondered if he could get a different type.

"Could I get a silver cauldron?" Rohan asked his father.

Again his father shook his head, "Just get whatever's on the list," he replied.

They walked into the store. There were a couple of other's in there, but aside from them, the shop seemed deserted.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The shop assistant asked.

"We need a standard-sized pewter cauldron," Rohan's father replied.

The assistant disppeared, to hunt for a cauldron. A moment later, he emerged again, carrying a cauldron. Rohan smiled to himself, imagine how much mischief he could cause, if he had his own cauldron.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, here are the questions.

1. Do you like/dislike Rohan?

2. Favourite/least favourite characters?

3. Any predictions for friends/enemies so far?

Trivia: What do you think of Australia? (this is if you aren't Australian, I'm really curious to know)

And the answer to the last trivia question was Dumbledore! Do you think we should start a competition to see who can get the most trivia questions?


	9. Piper Short

Sorry we haven't posted in ages, I've been swamped with homework! This is Squids by the way...

* * *

Piper heard a knock on her door, but buried her head under a pillow, because she was so tired. She snuck out that night to practise some quidditch, and stayed up until four, half the time star gazing. Her mum kept knocking, but Piper just grunted and buried herself deeper into her bed. Finally her mum walked in and said, in a strong french accent, "Piper, you have got the letter from the school you insist to go to. I do not understand why you do not want to go to Beauxbatons. You would still be with me..." Her mother trailed off looking longingly at her daughter.

Piper held her hand out to take the letter, feeling exhausted, she had had this discussion many times before, and talking at all for her was annoying, so she did not feel like going through it again.

"Not every thing is about you mum..." Piper mumbled, moodily. She walked around her room, cleaning it. She often cleaned when trying to avoid conversation, this was because she had been informed it was 'impolite' to break off a conversation by reading.

"Sweetie, you know I just want you to be happy, and that I couldn't love you more." She smiled, walking over to her daughter, and enveloping her.

"Love you too, mum." Piper sometimes managed to forget that her mum always had her best intentions in mind, its just that she reads so many books with drama that is well disguised, she always thinks that there is drama in her life.

Piper smiled at her mum and looked at her letter. There it was, addressed to her in a green, swirly handwriting. As a reader, she, if anyone, could appreciate the quality of handwriting, the quality of words. She carefully opened the envelope, cautious not to rip the paper. She pulled out the paper, reading it. She loved seeing her name in that pretty writing, with the words saying she was to go to Hogwarts. She took a look at the equipment list:

Robes  
Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

She started feeling really excited looking at the book list, books were her favourite thing, and the smell and feel of new books was so overwhelmingly exciting. She sat, thinking that when they went to Diagon Alley she would get the sixteen books on her wish list. She was so thrilled at the prospect of getting new books. Everyone knew her as a bookworm, and she was proud to be that. She didn't really have any friends, well she had the friends in books.

She was nervous to go to Hogwarts though, she didn't know anyone, well except for one guy, whose mum also worked at Beauxbatons, but he was quite mean to her, always bagging her out for being a bookworm. She felt conflicted because she kind of wanted friends, but she didn't want to constantly be social. Her only 'friend' was a girl who kept her up with the local girl, Marie. She was wondering if maybe should should change her image as she looked in the mirror. Piper knew that she didn't look like a bookworm, with her dark brown hair, with the feathers that she loved to plait through her hair.

"Sweetie, come down stairs, I've made toast, oh sorry, french toast as you call it..." Her mum called to her. Piper took a fleeting look in the mirror, trying to see if dark rings had encased her hazel-green eyes. She seemed lucky, only she would know how tired she was. She walked through the hall, her gaze softening looking at her favourite food, french toast.

"Thanks." Piper mumbled, but her mother knew her well enough to know her thanks was sincere. After ingesting the toast she stood up, brushing the crumbs of her pyjama pants, and blew her mum a kiss as she went walking back down the hall.

She got dressed, and did her hair, it was, like always, in her signature plait. She walked into her mums bedroom, who was sitting on her bed reading.

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley?" She asked.

"Yes, of course we can! Let us go! I shall grab the floo powder!" Her mum excitedly said, but was almost impossible to understand because she was talking so fast in her accent. They walked out into the dining room, where her mum handed her a pinch of charcoal-coloured powder, and Piper stepped up to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley." She articulated. She started spiralling through odd nothingness, fireplaces dotted along the ride. She felt herself slowing down and saw the fire place she thought was right, she grabbed it and flew into the room, coughing because of the smoke. She looked around realising she wasn't in the book shop, but in Borgon and Bourkes. She only knew because of the fact everything was marked with that. She groaned, wondering why things like this always happened to her.

Upon closer inspection she realised that she must have been in a Dark Arts shop, because everything seemed evil. Suddenly she realised that she was one grate too far, and that she was down Knockturn Alley, it had been in so many books she had read. She got up, wiping all of the dust off her, and walked out. She was a bit creeped out by all the weird people in the street, but she just put a confident look on her face and walked fast. Finally she saw the sign pointing her to Diagon Alley, where she saw her mum standing around looking stressed.

"Mum!"

* * *

1. Who is your favourite character?

2. Who are you most like?

3. Who is the headmistress of Beauxbatons?


	10. Silvana Ellery

Someoneorother123 here with a chapter on Silvana Ellery. After this chapter there will be three more chapters on the characters and then we'll be off to Platform 9 3/4! Squidscool and I have been planning out a lot of this story! It's going to be quite exciting! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

* * *

**Silvana "Silvie" Ellery**

"Hey! Give it back!" Someone yelled in the hallway. Silvie's eyes snapped open and she groaned, her brothers were fighting again.

"Guys! Cut it out!" She heard her older sister, Katie, yell. Silvie groaned and closed her eyes again, hoping to get some sleep.

Unfortunately it didn't work, so eventually she gave up. She quickly brushed her golden-brown hair and pulled on some clothes before rushing downstairs.

Her brothers, Zach and Carter, were still arguing with each other, they always argued. Her older brother Cole, was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and trying to ignore the fighting. Katie didn't seem to be up yet.

"Today, we're going to Diagon Alley!" Her mother said excitedly, rushing into the room.

"Morning Mum," they chorused in the usual bored tone. But Silvie was excited, she was going to Diagon Alley! She rushed into the kitchen to get her Hogwarts letter of the fridge, it had all the things she needed to get.

"Are you excited Silvie?" Her mother asked.

"Definitely!" She replied.

A little while later, everyone was up and dressed, so they were ready to go.

"How are we getting there Mum?" Carter asked.

"Floo Powder," she replied.

"Damn, I was hoping we would go by car." Katie said, she loved muggles and learning about technology/

They each took a handful of the soft powder, and one by one, they stepped into the green flames in the fireplace.

Finally it was Silvie's turn. She stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder yelling,

"Diagon Alley!"  
In a swirl of green flames, she disappeared from the fireplace. She tucked her elbows in, so they wouldn't bump against the grates. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the fast-paced movement.

Finally she stopped, and stumbled out of the grate into the bright streets of Diagon Alley. Her father, Cole and Zach, were already standing there, waiting. Silvie was beginning to feel slightly sick after the ride, and she was incredibly dizzy.

"You alright?" Cole asked, helping her stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied as Carter came spinning into view. He was closely followed by Katie and their mother.

"Okay, are we all here?" Their father asked, counting the five children.

"I guess I'll head off to Diagon Alley then," he said, walking away.

"Alright, so Katie needs new robes and Silvie needs all those things on her list. The rest of you just need books right?" There mother asked.

"Well, I don't need anything" Cole said, he had already finished his schooling and was now training to become a professor.

"Good, well you can go with Silvie to get her supplies, Carter and Katie can go get her robes and I'll go with Zach to get the spellbooks," there mother said.

"Then we'll all come back and meet here in an hour" she continued, as their father strode back, carrying a sack of money. He gave a portion to each child before they left.

"So where do you want to go first?" Cole asked Silvie, looking at her list.

"Could we get a wand?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure," he replied as they walked off in the direction of Ollivanders.

Together, they opened the door to the small, dark shop and walked inside, no one seemed to be in there.

"Oh Hello" A man said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, he looked at Cole.

"Let's see, you were dragon heartstring and pine, 12 inches, quite good for transfiguration," He said. Silvie was shocked that he could remember a wand he sold nine years ago.

He saw her expression and said, "I remember every wand I've ever sold."

A short while later, he had measured Silvie and walked off to find a wand.

"Was he like this with you?" Silvie asked her brother.

He nodded, "exactly like this."

Ollivander appeared again, carrying a small box. He opened it and handed to wand inside it to Silvie.

"Dragon Heartstring, 9 1/2 inches, holly, quite whippy," he said. Silvie waved it around but nothing happenned, she put the wand back down, disappointed.

"Never mind, the wand chooses the wizard, I'll find you another," he said, once again disappearing.

After trying heaps more wands, Silvie began to get worried, what if no wand chose her?

"Unicorn hair and maple, 10 1/4 inches, good for charms," Ollivander said, handing her another wand.

This time when she waved it around, yellow sparks began to fly out.

"It worked!" She yelled excitedly, Cole started to clap.

"That'll be seven galleons." Ollivander said as he handed her the wand.

Silvie and Cole quickly exited the shop as another boy walked in. Cole checked his watch.

"We still have a while left before we have to head back, what do you want to do?" He asked his sister.

Silvie stared around, wondering what they should do. But before she could make up her mind she heard someone call from down the street.

"Hey Cole! Is that you?" A man about Cole's age asked.

"Callum!" He called back, walking away from Silvie, forgetting about her. She could see them talking away, Callum had been one of Cole's best friends at Hogwarts, he'd even been over to their house.

Silvie looked around, wondering what to do. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, are you okay?" A girl about her age said.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Silvie replied. "Just, waiting for my older brother," she said, waving her hand in Cole's direction.

The girl rolled her eyes, "My older sister's like that. I'm Athena Malcom by the way," she said.

"I'm Silvie Ellery." She replied, shaking the hand Athena had put out.

"Are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" She asked.

Silvie nodded, "are you?"

"Yeah, I suppose I'll see you there, my sisters coming," she replied.

Silvie watched her walk away and turned to see that Cole had already finished talking with Callum and had been spying on them.

"Making friends already?" He asked, winking at her.

"Yeah, she seems quite nice," Silvie replied.

"Well, let's go." He said, putting an arm around Silvie's shoulder as they walked back down the street.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Athena was a character submitted that became a minor character. Here are some questions

1. Any predictions for enemies?

2. Top 3 favourite characters so far

Trivia: What animal represents Hufflepuff?


	11. Aedan Aheren

Sorry this took a while! Its probably not very got and I may have spelt the name wrong(SORRY) but here it is! Squids

* * *

Aedan threw his head back in laughter, laughing at what his mother said. They had gone to Diagon Alley earlier that day, and his mum was making a joke about how natural he was with his wand. He picked up his plate and put it in the sink. His mum gracefully floated her and his dad's plates to him and he put them in the sink. He smiled, imagining that one day he will be able to do that as well, and that day would be tomorrow, well not quite, he still had to learn how to do it, but tomorrow he would be going to platform 9 and 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Sweetie, are you ready to go? We don't want to get there to late." His mum, Marian said. They lived in the country, as far away from London as possible, and they had run out of floo powder so they had to drive. They were staying in a hotel tonight, so they could go to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross in one trip. As they rarely come to London they decided to meet up with friends. He nodded in response to his mother's question and they headed out of the door, down to the elevators.

"Honestly, these muggles are geniuses!" His dad exclaimed, looking at the elevators. Aedan rolled his eyes, his dad always overreacted to this kind of thing. As they were riding down on the elevator, Adean rested his eyes. It had been a really big day, and he had gotten up really early. He didn't want to go to these peoples house, he felt uncomfortable around new people, and had a feeling tonight would be no exception. He was brought out of his thoughts by the elevator stopping.

"So, are you excited to go to a wizard restaurant? They have the most amazing drink known to man kind. Well okay wizard kind." His mum said excitedly.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I 'spose so. Who are these people anyway?" Adean asked.

"They're your cousins, silly! One of them's your cousin. I believe he's starting at Hogwarts this year too." Marian said.

"No I'm pretty sure that he got a scholarship to that other school, whats it called? Oh yeah, Pigfarts!" His dad, Brian, replied.

As they walked out of the hotel and got into their muggle car Adean wondered if he would like these 'cousins' of his. He had never met any of his cousins, or, to think of it, his Aunts and Uncles. They lived on a property with his Grandma and Grandpa, but other than that he never spoke to his family. He wondered why that was.

As his dad started up the car, he said "Aedan, I know you don't like new people, but I haven't seen my sister in a long time, and I would appreciate if you were on your best manners. Also please put your hair up, or in a hat, or something." His father looked at him for a long time, and as Aedan stared into his dads bright hazel eyes which he inherited, he started to feel a bit bad, he could be a but difficult with new people, and maybe he could try acting really confident.

"Okay, Dad, if its important to you, its important to me." He said picking up a hat, and putting his shoulder length, black hair in it.

They started to drive, and went down this deserted-looking alley, which after a few metres turned into a bright street full of people. He knew this must be a wizard street, in London, that muggles couldn't see. He smiled looking at all of the different colours and things, feeling reminded of Diagon Alley.

They parked and he got out and saw the most amazing looking book shop, not full of magic spells like the ones in the bookshop in Diagon Alley, but fictional ones about all sorts of things that were really drawing his eye. His mum tugged his arm trying to get him to stop goggling at the book shop and to come to the restaurant.

He turned around and walked with his mother to a shop with a sign reading Wizards Pasta Bar. They walked in to the fancy building and and his parents spoke with the maître d'.

He looked around at the stunning food, it looked like they would place raw food on your table and you got to watch it prepare itself. Aeden smiled to himself, this was the coolest place he had ever been, aside from Ollivanders. The maître d' came out from behind her desk and showed them to their table.

"Isn't this place lovely?" His mother exclaimed.

"Its awesome!" Aedan replied. He picked up the menu full of tiny pictures, his hand brushed against one of the pictures and it dictated what it was. Aedan laughed and touched another one of the pictures. He went through the menu touching all of the pictures. A waiter came over and asked for their orders and he asked for a spaghetti and chicken pasta. After the three of them ordered Brian saw his sister talking to the maître d' and rushed over to greet them. Aedan stood up and walked over and slowly smiled as his parents were greeting his aunt and uncle. His cousin turned to him and introduced himself. Aedan also introduced himself, smiling as though he was comfortable.

"So, when and where are you going to school? I'm going to Pigfarts. Its on Mars." His cousin, Rupert announced. Aedan could tell that he didn't like his cousin, and that it was going to be a very long night. But it would be a magical night so that was ok.

Aedan chuckled to himself. "A school can't be on Mars, idiot, thats in space." He said.

"Of course it can be on Mars! You need a rocket ship! Thats like saying Rumbleroar isn't real! He's a lion that can talk!" Rupert said, in a defensive voice.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Aedan was annoyed at this idiot, what a long night this would be. They brought out a raw chicken and raw pasta and Aedan watched as they prepared and cooked themselves. This really was a magical place.

* * *

Trivia

What is the name of the bookshop in Diagon Alley?

Answer to last trivia

Badger


	12. Andrew Rayes

Someoneorother123 here, with Andrew Rayes, he is my character so was quite easy to write about. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is only one character chapter left before Platform 9 3/4

* * *

**Andrew Rayes**

Andrew opened his eyes, all he could see on his room walls were posters, posters of the three different Quidditch teams, he and his brothers went for.

One side of the room was covered in Black and white, the colour of the Montrose Magpie's, Andrew's team. One side was covered in green and yellow, the Kenmare Kestrels, Jarred, Andrew's eight year-old brother's, quidditch team. And the last side was covered in the blue and silver of Jake's team, the Appleby Arrows.

Andrew and his family were all mad quidditch players, every year they had a fierce rivalry to see who's team won the competition. His younger sister went for the Holyhead Harpies because it was an all girls team.

Andrew yawned and stretched out his arms before getting out of bed. He walked down the hallway of their small apartment to reach their kitchen.

"Morning Andrew," his mother said tiredly as he walked in. Lucy and Nikki, his six and four year-old sisters, were chasing each other around the table.

"Lucy, Nikki, please stop," his mother said to them, yawning loudly. Andrew knew his mother had trouble looking after six kids and running a Herbology Shop in Diagon Alley.

"Andrew, get ready then go help you father downstairs, we recieved a new shipment of plants." His mother said to him.

"Yes mum," he said in a bored tone, reaching over to grab a bowl of cereal.

"Are you going shopping today?" His ten year-old sister Georgia, asked.

"Probably." He replied, he still hadn't gotten round to getting his school supplies.

There was a loud knock on a window, Andrew rushed into his room and opened his window, his best friend Callum was leaning out of it. They were neighbours and because most of the shops and houses in Diagon Alley were squished together. They could talk from their different rooms.

"Hey Andrew, are you getting your supplies today?" Callum asked.

"Hang on, I'll ask my mum," Andrew replied. "Mum! Can I get my Hogwarts stuff today?" He shouted down the hallway.

"Sure," his mother replied.

Andrew crossed back to the window. "Yeah, do you want to go together?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside Gringotts in an hour." Callum replied.

Andrew quickly got dressed and ready, he was excited to be getting his Hogwarts supplies.

"Andrew, can we come with you?" Two voices asked behind him, Andrew turned around to see his identical twin little brothers, Jarred and Jake.

"Fine," Andrew replied. He wouldn't admit it, but he really liked his brothers tagging along and they adored their older brother.

"Yes!" The twins said at the same time and rushed off to get ready.

They were the minutes late arriving at Gringotts, Andrew's parents had already given him money to get his supplies.

"You ready?" Callum asked as they arrived, "Where should we go first?" He asked.

"Why don't we get our school books," Andrew replied.

"But that's boring." Jarred complained.

"Well you shouldn't have come then." Andrew replied.

A while later they emerged from _Flourish and Blotts_, there arms full of books. "Let's go drop these off at our houses and then go and do something else." Callum said.

They walked back to the two shops side by side. _The Herbology _Shop and _Quality Quiddicth Supplies_, which Callum's parents owned. Andrew had always been jealous that Callum lived in a Quidditch shop, Andrew loved Quidditch.

"Where should we go now?" Andrew asked.

"Oh! Can we please go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Jake asked. Andrew grinned, that was his favourite shop in Diagon Alley, he loved playing pranks even more than he loved Quidditch.

"Sure, maybe Fred'll be there." Callum said.

They crossed the street to the shop, it was on a corner so it was one of the bigger shops. It was early in the morning so the shop wasn't very crowded. Andrew and Callum walked right in, they were frequent visitors of the shop.

"Hello boy, what can I do for you today?" George, one of their parents friends, asked.

"We're just here to look around, is Fred here?" Andrew asked, Fred was George's son and a second-year at Hogwarts.

"Yep. Fred! Callum and Andrew are here!" He called, looking up at the ceiling.

Fred rushed downstairs, he didn't look much like his father. He had brown hair and olive skin, not the red hair like his father.

"Hey guys, have you been shopping?" He asked as he arrived downstairs.

"Yeah, we got all our school books," Callum replied.

Fred rolled his eyes, "I bet that was heavy." He said. "So, what do you want to do?" Fred asked. Callum and Andrew shrugged, they didn't need to buy much else, Callum had two older brother he got hand-me-downs from and Andrew had a bajillion cousins who gave him clothes for Hogwarts.

"We need to get wands!" Callum said suddenly. Andrew wondered how he could have forgotten that, he'd been looking forward to getting a wand for years.

"Let's go!" Andrew said excitedly and the five of them ran out of the shop and down the street towards _Ollivanders_.

Inside it was empty, nobody seemed to be here.

"Where is he?" Callum asked.

"Don't worry, he'll appear out of nowhere soon," Fred replied, for some reason they were all whispering.

Fred was right, soon after, Ollivander appeared out of nowhere.

"Greetings, I assume that you are here to purchase wands for Hogwarts?" He asked.

Callum and Andrew nodded, Ollivander was seemed to be very mysterious. He was one of the only shopkeepers they didn't know in Diagon Alley, he seemed to never leave his shop.

"Hmmm, I'll be back." He said, disappearing into his heap of shelves of wands.

"Try these," he said as he returned. Handing a wand each to Callum and Andrew.

They waved their wands. Callum shouted excitedly as sparks flew out of his wand, but Andrew was disappointed. His wand had not done anything.

"Oh, well done. That wand is Phoenix feather and maple, 8 inches, very stiff." Ollivander said, handing Callum the wand.

Andrew tried another wand, hoping it would work. He was terrified that possibly, he was a squib. Luckily the next wand worked for him.

"Ah, that wand is dragon heartstring and yew, 12 inches, quite powerful." Ollivander said, raising an eyebrow at Andrew. Andrew was shocked that his wand was powerful, would that mean he would be good at magic?

"Remember, the wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander continued, not taking his eyes off Andrew. "That'll be seven galleons each." He said.

Callum and Andrew handed over the gold coins and left the shop, still in awe of Ollivander.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, also if anyone here likes Divergent fanfics, I've started a new one if you wanted to read it.

1. Favourite and Least favourite characters?

2. What are you most looking forward to in this story?

3. What has been your favourite part so far?

Trivia: What Quidditch team did Oliver Wood go on to play for?

the answer to last weeks trivia was Flourish and Blotts.


	13. Nadius Fagan

Sorry we haven't posted in ages! I had assessments, then I was reading Divergent(so that comes first) and then I didn't have internet so I couldn't post it! But we have it now, and this is the last characters story, now its onto the actual story! Yay! Squids.

* * *

Nadius was looking around, he hated this alley, with all the happy people and all the different colours. He sighed, looking at all of his brothers rushing around. His youngest brother, who was a year younger than him signalled for him to come over. Nadius saw a little sign out of the corner of his eye, that said something like Knocktun Alley or something. Nadius, being very curious decided that he would have a look down this alley.

They were shopping with his dad, step dad and mum. His parents were purebloods, but his mum didn't really care, and his dad did. This was actually the main reason for their divorce. His dad came over and clapped him on the back.

"So son, no better place to see a zoo of muggle-borns than here." His dad whispered so that just Nadius could hear, disgust in his voice. Nadius and his dad hated muggles and the like. Nadius was so remarkably different from the rest of his family that you wouldn't believe they were related. Though he looked just like his mother and seven brothers, with his dads eyes. The Fagans all inherited the same face it seemed, and the Fagans were a good looking bunch. They all had black hair in soft curls, high cheek bones, and small noses. Nadius, unlike his brothers had his dads eccentric green eyes, while his brothers all had a dull hazel.

"Well, then can we get out of here as soon as possible?" Nadius joked quietly, "Whats that place down there, Knocktun Alley, or whatever?"

"Oh son, don't go down there by yourself! I'll make the trip there with you though." There was a glint in his green eyes that gave Nadius shivers. They started walking back and walked to the little sign. It said Knockturn Alley. They walked further, and for some reason the sun seemed to disappear. Nadius smiled, this was a great place. Before they actually started down the little road he heard a shout, he turned around to see why, and saw his step-dad coming at him, fuming.

"Would you like to tell me what your doing down this alley with my son!?" His step-dad screamed.

"I swear, if you ever call him your son again I'll show you a spell a dumb mud-blood like you wouldn't of heard anyone use." His dad hissed, quietly, making Nadius happy because his step-dad would have been scared witless.

"Look mate, you know its not on to show him this alley, wait until he has some age under his belt." His step-dad looked genuinely afraid, which gave Nadius the pleasure to start strutting down the alley alone.

"I have the ability to do what I want, so leave me alone, you filthy little mud-blood! That blood-traitor of a mother I have only married you for the galleons, so leave!" Nadius had a lot more to say but was too far away for it to be heard. He looked around and saw a man with about ten million tattoos with a sign wondering if anyone wanted a pain free tattoo. Nadius smiled, Greg, his step-dad hated tattoos, no better way to get on his nerves right? He walked into the shop and smiled.

"I'll have one saying 'pure blood', right here." Nadius said pointing to his lower back.

"Come 'ere kid." The tattooist said in a gruff voice. He stood up and pulled Nadius towards him, pulling out his wand. He smiled, showing yellow and missing teeth. He yanked up Nadius's top and cast a spell under his breath. Nadius started laughing because of the tickle, and the tattooist dropped his shirt as the door bust open. Greg walked in and grabbed him by the ear.

"Look who isn't going to Hogwarts! You are a terrible kid! I hate you! So does your mother and all your brothers, your lucky we don't put you in an orphanage! We'd send you to live with your dad but that will make you too happy, instead your going to an ordinary high school." Greg was hissing all of this in his ear when red light hit him in the face. His dad walked over to him.

"Hour long memory charm. He won't remember anything that happened in the last hour. Nad, you gotta be more careful! The fools your living with are way uptight! Come here!" He said turning him around and pulling up his shirt. He muttered some spell and the tickling sensation was back, but this time he knew it was because the tattoo was going away.

Nadius sighed as they walked back down to Diagon Alley. It annoyed him that he couldn't live with his father, but at least his mum didn't have full custody. He didn't know why he didn't let him live with his dad, Nadius was pretty sure that his mum didn't love him nearly as much as the other brothers if at all.

They kept walking down the street and Nadius walked into a Quidditch shop. Not the same thrill as getting a tattoo, but he loved Quidditch, and he was good at it.

They looked around, checking out the new Firebolt 69 and checking the price tag. Nadius smiled at his dad to imply that he wanted it but his dad shook his head.

"Your not allowed one this year, and next year they'll have better ones anyway." His dad explained. His dad kept looking around the shop but Nadius couldn't move away from the broom.

"Hey, it sucks that first years can't have broom sticks, eh? I'm John, you?" John said holding out his hand.

"Nadius, whats it to you, then?" Nadius said eyeing John.

"Sorry, just trying to be polite, see you at school then, Nadius." He said, walking away.

What a creep coming and talking to him, who does that? Ew, what a filthy git, probably a muggle or a mud-blood. He walked out of the shop, ashamed to have talked to that creep. This is going to be a long year if they all were this annoying.

* * *

Trivia

What is Hermionie's cats name?


	14. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

And here is someoneorother123 with the longest chapter yet! With over 2000 words and many POV this could turn out to be the best chapter yet! That was supposed to sound like an ad. So this is Platform 9 3/4! There will be a lot of character interactions here so I hope you enjoy it!

Speaking of ad's does anyone here like divergent fanfictions? Because I have started writing one: s/10373624/1/Answers if you wanted to read it! Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Platform 9 3/4

"Hurry up! We don't want to be late!" Lena's father yelled as they unpacked the car, they were recieving strange stares from the Muggles all around them. There were four children with big trunks, including two owls.

They put the trunks on the trolley's and started to wheel them towards platform Nine and three-quarters. Lena stared at the clock on the wall between Platforms 5 and 6, it said ten-thirty.

"Dad, its only ten-thirty, the train doesn't leave until eleven!" Lena complained. Their father had made them get up early so they wouldn't miss.

"Oh, I thought the train left at ten-thirty." He replied. Joseph muttered angrily to himself. His father had yelled at him for taking too long.

"Well, here we are." Lena's mother said as they approached the wall in between Platforms 9 and 10. There were a few other families standing around, including one family that looked quite lost.

"Are you lost?" Lena asked as she approached the family. There was a mother, father and two girls who looked to be the same age, though only one of them was pushing a trolley.

"Yes, this ticket says to go to Platform 9 3/4 but there isn't one." The father said, handing Lena a ticket.

"Oh, you must be Muggles, just follow us." Lena said, she noticed that one of the girls looked offended at being called a Muggle.

"Are you just starting at Hogwarts?" The mother asked as they walked back towards Lena's family.

"Yeah, so is my brother Matthew." Lena replied.

"Oh, so you'll be in Aine's year!" Aine's mother said, signalling toward one of her daughters. She had long red hair and a few piercings on her body. Lena bit her lip, this girl didn't look the nicest.

"Hi Aine, I'm Lena," Lena said, extending her hand out. The girl nodded and shook Lena's hand, but she didn't say anything, she just frowned.

"Lena? Where are you?" Lena heard her mother shouting.

"Oh, sorry Mum, I was just helping someone." Lena replied.

Aine stared at Lena, she seemed nice enough. Aine hoped they could be friends at Hogwarts, she knew she needed them, otherwise her time would be terrible.

Aine and her family followed Lena, she watched as each of Lena's family ran towards the wall between Platforms 9 and 10, and just seemed to disappear.

Aine stared in shock, how could they do that? Lena turned to smile at her. "Just do what I do and you'll be fine," she said.

Like her family, Lena ran at the wall and disappeared. "How do they do that?" Anja asked.

Aine smiled. "Magic," she replied.

"Alright Aine, it's your turn," her mother said worriedly.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll be fine, I just have to run at a wall," Aine said, rolling her eyes at her mother, but in truth she was very nervous.

Aine grabbed her trolley and stared at the wall, it would hurt if she ran into it. Aine closed her eyes and began to run towards the wall. Suddenly she found herself in a new platform, heaps of other children dressed in robes like hers, with their parents ran everywhere.

Aine's family appeared behind her. "Wow!" Anja exclaimed.

"So, what do we do now? Is there anyone around here who could help us?" Aine's father asked. Aine looked around, there were a few other families standing around wondering what to do like them. But everyone else seemed to know exactly what to do.

She spotted a family standing near them, the girl looked a lot like her with wild red hair and robes, they were about the same size. There was a women, who was probably their mother and an older boy in robes with yellow on them. Aine had noticed that most of the students had robes with different colours on them- red, yellow, green or blue. She wondered if she'd get a colour on her's.

"Maybe we should ask them," she said, waving her hand at the small family standing beside them.

Azealia watched as the family walked towards her, there were two girls her age who looked very alike, but only one of them was wearing Hogwarts robes.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us where to go? We've never been here before," the man asked.

"Oh, are you Muggles?" Her aunt asked, the man nodded. "Well, at exactly eleven o'clock the train leaves, so you should probably get on it before then," she continued, signalling the the Hogwarts express.

Azealia stared at it, she hadn't noticed it yet, though it was very hard not to. It was very long and dark purple. She was very excited to be going on it, Oliver had been on it before and she had always wanted to know what it was like inside.

"Alright thanks!" The man said before turning and walking away. The girl in the Hogwarts robes waved at Azealia.

"Well they seemed nice, maybe you should get to know that girl, she looks like she's in your year at Hogwarts," her Aunt said.

"Yeah maybe," Azealia replied. In truth she wanted to be that girl's friend, she didn't know anyone but wanted to make friends.

"Well, why don't you go and talk to her, be nice to her and invite her to sit in your carriage. Heaven know's she must be feeling very lost and overwhelmed," her Aunt said.

"Alright, bye Aunt. D bye Oliver I'll see you guys later," Azealia said, wheeling her trolley away to chase after the girl.

As she walked she was stopped by an auburn-haired, cheeky looking boy. "Excuse me, but what's your name?" He asked.

"Um, Azealia Monaghan," she replied.

The boy rolled his eyes at the boy next to him. "Seriously Callum, everyone here has weird names, so far I've spoken to a Rochelle, Nadius, Alatrina or something, Pencilsvania and Rapheal. And now an Azalia!" He said.

Azealia was offended. "My name is Azealia not Azalia, and its not weird! Its just uncommon. What's your name?" She said.

"It's Andrew, see my name seems so normal and common compared to everyone elses," he said, before walking off with the other boy who must have been Callum.

Azealia glared after him, he didn't seem like a very nice boy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the platform, David was talking with his parents. "Alright David, have you got all your things?" His father asked.

David nodded. "Yes Dad, you made me check my trunk this morning, it's all here," he said exasperately.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous," he replied. It was the first time he was sending a child away to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to miss you David," his little sister, Cathy, said.

"I'm going to miss you too Cath," David replied.

"How long until the train leaves?" David's mother asked.

"Fifteen minutes," his father replied, checking his watch.

"I should probably board the train soon, I want to get a seat," David said.

David's mother hugged him. "Good luck, remember to send an owl once a week, and tell us if anything happens," she said, staring him in the eye. David nodded.

"Bye Mum," he said.  
"And speaking of owls, we got you a present!" Sarah piped in all of a sudden.

"Accio Owlcage," his father said. David could just make out a silver bird-cage flying towards them. Inside was a brown owl.

David gasped. "Thanks! It's brilliannt!" He said, he'd been hoping for an owl since he was a little boy.

"So you can send us owl's every week with no excuses," his father said, winking at him before pulling him into a hug. "I'm going to miss you David," he said.

"I'm going to miss you too," David replied, he began to get a little teary-eyed. He wouldn't be seeing his parents until Christmas.

"Bye David!" Cathy said as she hugged her older brother. It was followed by a farewell from Sarah and they were ready to go.

"Send an owl tomorrow morning and make some friends!" His mother said as he waved goodbye to his parents, suddenly excited.

He followed the crowd of kids trying to get onto the train. A new chapter of his life was about to begin, he would learn magic and make friends and learn all sorts of things, he was definitely excited.

Silvana Ellery rushed down the corridor of the train. Her brothers and sister had disappeared and she was lost.

Eventually she decided to stop looking for them. Her parents had told her siblings to look out for her but obviusly they weren't doing a very good job. They'd been on the train cart for two minutes and they'd already lost her.

Silvie walked down the hallway, looking inside the carts to see if any were free. Most of them seemed to be full, or filled with older students who glared at her when she peered in.

She stared into one car, four students about her age were sitting in it. She recognised them as first-years as they didn't have a coloured symbol yet.

"Excuse me but could I sit here?" She asked, signalling to the free seat next to a girl with blonde hair.

"Sure take it," the girl said.

Silvie smiled gratefully at the girl as she sat down. "So who are you?" She asked the other members of her carriage.

"I'm Diana Lightwood," the girl sitting opposite her said.

"And I'm David Reiss, but just call me Reiss, I think it sounds better," The boy sitting next to Diana said.

"I'm Aedan. Aedan Aheran," The other boy said, grinning at her.

"And I'm Lena Payne," the blonde-haired girl said. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Silvana Ellery but call me Silvie, that's my nickname," she replied

"Ellery, I think my brother has a friend who's last name is Ellery. Do you have an older brother Zach?" Lena asked.

"Yeah I do! Who's your older brother?" Silvie asked.

"Joseph, I think our brother's a pretty good friends." Lena replied.

"Yeah I've heard Zach go on about a boy named Joey before," she said. "And I've heard my other brother Carter mention someone named Zoey Payne before, he has a crush on her!" She continued.

"Really? Zoey's my older sister, it seems we've got all the connections to each other!" Lena replied as the door opened.

"Um, hi i-is this carriage full?" A girl in the doorway asked nervously. She was another first year.

"No, you can come in. What's your name? I'm Silvie!" Silvie said to the girl.

"Oh I'm Piper Short," the girl said, taking her seat and not giving any more information. She seemed vert shy.

Lena raised her eyebrows at Silvie as the train started with a jolt. Silvie smiled happily to herself, they were off to Hogwarts! And it seemed that she'd already made a friend.

They leaned against the window to wave to their parents before they were out of sight. Silvie spotted her mother and father standing in the crowd waving at them.

Chatter started up again between Aedan and Reiss, so Lena and Silvie decided to start talking again as well.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Lena asked.

Silvie shrugged. "I have no idea, my brothers and sister are all in different house. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, that's where all my siblings are in. And I think my family is expecting Matthew and I to get into it as well," Lena replied.

"Who's Matthew?" Silvie asked.

"He's my very annoying twin brother. You don't want to meet him," she warned.

Silvie laughed happily as the train sped out of the station. She was definitely looking forward to the year ahead.

* * *

Long chapter! What did you think? Please review, last chapter we only got one review. Here are some questions to answer:

1. Favourite POV thing

2. Favourite and Least favourite characters

3. Predictions for houses?

4. Do you like how it is written or is it too confusing?

the next chapter should be up soon, until then bye!


	15. Train Ride, Part One

Sorry I haven't posted in ages! I've just been busy, then lazy. Bit slack I know! But I hope you like it! Oh and if there are little changes to your characters, but a lot of them are quite similar so there may be a quirk or two changed, and if so I'm sorry! Also Pipers character doesn't like socialising, but she'd be a better character if she did have a friend or two, so we are going to make her have a few friends(sorry to the submitter) she'll make them reluctantly, and they'll be like her and she won't talk 24/7 or anything, but I hope you don't mind the little change.

* * *

Piper looked around the train carriage, everyone seemed to know each other, she felt left out. Should she try and act confident? She was sure these people didn't all know each other, but they were just being kind.

She cleared her throat, "So what are your names?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Oh, I'm David, call me Reiss, though, then this is Silvie, Lena, Diana, Adean and... Thats it. Wow I can't believe I remembered all those names!" David said, Piper gave a small smile and opened her trunk to get her book. She knew they would probably all get annoyed at how anti-social she was being, but she didn't know what else to do.

As she was grabbing her book she remembered a promise she made to her mother just before leaving-she had to try at least to make friends, because seven years is a long time. Instead of grabbing her book she grabbed her wand. "Have you tried any spells yet?" She squeaked. "I've tried this one, and it worked, kinda... Rursus librum! It makes your book go to the right page, so you don't need a bookmark..." She was nervous, she rarely spoke for this long, but a promise was a promise.

"Yeah, I've tried a cou-" Silvie was cut off by a guy opening the door.

Two guys pushed the door open looking grumpy. "Where the hell are we gonna sit Rohan? Huh?" A guy with black hair asked.

"I don't know Nadius! Wherever..." Nadius turned around and walked out of the compartment. It was so inconvenient that there was no where to sit. Nadius looked around, there really wasn't anywhere to sit. He say a tall girl with red hair walking towards him and Rohan.

"Hi I'm Lily, I'm head girl. You guys must be first years? I'll help you find a seat." She smiled at them and kept walking, then she turned around and beckoned them to follow so they did. "What are your names boys?"

"I'm Rohan Dix, and he is Nadius Fagan."

"Oh really? Fagan? I'm Lily Potter. I... I... Go out with a Fagan." Lily looked awkward, "Same family? Is your brother head boy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, he is." Nadius said, some disgust in his voice. He didn't know his brother had a girlfriend, but he honestly didn't care that much. Lily kept looking through the little windows in the doors, and then she saw one with only a few people in it.

"Here you go. You guys don't mind a couple of extra people do you? Thats Professor Corgi, and then those are some other first years. Nice meeting you, I'll have to tell Gus I meet you." Lily smiled and walked off.

"Hi! I'm Penny. You?" A girl that Rohan thought was really decent looking said.

"Rohan, and this is my mate, Nadius." They sat down and Rohan stared out the window, but looked back around to see that another guy was in the compartment, reading. "So who are you then." Rohan said rudely.

"Oh, sorry mate, where are my manners? I'm Aedan! Pleasure to meet you." Aedan said with his hand extended. Rohan didn't take it instead he returned to looking out the window. Rohan was annoyed because Aedan and Professor Corgi were talking about herbology really loudly. He looked around at Nadius and Penny and they looked just as annoyed.

"So what house do you wanna be in?" Nadius asked, looking annoyed at Aedan.

"Well my parents said I can't come home if I'm not in Slytherin, which is a problem, because I'd leave if I was in anything else." Penny said awkwardly like it was funny, but she obviously wasn't happy about her parents threat.

Rohan hadn't actually thought about what house he wanted to be in. Not Hufflepuff, of course, he was definitely brave and smart, and determined so he could be in any of the three right? "I don't know what I want to be in... Just not Hufflepuff." Rohan said, "Probably Slytherin or Gryffindor, but you know, I'm not stupid, well I'm a genius so Ravenclaw could be good."

"I'm going to be in Slytherin. I mean I will because I'm a perfect Slytherin, but anyway, I heard this rumour that, well, you guys have heard Harry Potter right? Well apparently he picked his house, thats right the Chosen One chose his house! So who cares if I'm not meant to be in Slytherin, I will be!" Nadius sounded really excited.

Rohan smiled, he hadn't heard that Harry Potter chose his house, but he heard a lot about him. "Worried are we?" Rohan said sneering.

"I know I am." Said Penny, and she was. She was so afraid of not getting into Slytherin that she was going mad. She was thinking about what Nadius said about Harry Potter choosing his house when there was a knock on the door of their compartment.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" An old lady asked.

"Can I have three chocolate frogs, a box of Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans and... Three pumpkin pasties. How much." Penny asked.

"9 sickles and 3 knuts." The lady replied. Penny handed over the money. She watched as Aedan, Nadius and Rohan ordered.

"So, my sweet girl, are you excited for herbology? I teach it." Said Professor Corgi.

"Yeah, hmm, sure." Penny mumbled. Herbology sounded particularly boring and this Professor wasn't her type of person. She opened her box of Berny Botts Every Flavoured Beans and put one in her mouth. She winced, tasting awful rotten eggs. The other boys in the compartment laughed watching her cough as she was trying to swallow the jelly bean.

"Oh, what flavour was it?" Aeden asked.

"Rotten eggs!" Penny said, repulsed. Again they all laughed. She decided to abandon the bean for a chocolate frog. She opened it, and exclaimed, "I got Alastor Moody! I haven't gotten him yet!" Aedan smiled, he loved collecting frog cards.

"Ah, I have him! I really want Minervra McGonagall!" Aedan said, he had been collecting them for ages, and his friends only had one that he didn't, so there was only one he knew of that he didn't have; Minervra McGonagall.

Aedan smiled at Professor Corgi, herbology sounded like quite an interesting subject, and he couldn't wait to start it. Although the subject he was most looking forward to was defence against the dark arts. He knew that the wizarding world wasn't nearly as dangerous as it used to be and that they probably won't ever need to use self defence, but that didn't stifle his excitement. He was quite a natural with his wand and thought that would be handy with DADA.

"So, Professor, how long have you taught at Hogwarts for? Well, I started when they first opened the school up after the war, so a bit over twenty years I'd say. My dear boy, I've been teaching far, far longer than you've been alive!" Professor Corgi said grinning.

"Wow, do you ever get sick of it? I mean the holidays are exceptional but I still think it would be preferable to do something a bit different every now and then." Aedan said. He looked around, noticing how bored the other people in the compartment, but he wasn't sorry. Aedan was a nice guy, but these people didn't seem to share that same quality.

"Well yes, I suppose, but I have a true passion for herbology and I can't say I mind to much that it is my full-time job. What about you, boy, what do you want to do?" The Professor asked, tentatively.

"Oh, well my dads an aurora, and he loves that job, and we are quite similar, so I think I want to do that." Aedan said, but truth be told he hadn't really given it a lot of thought. He was only eleven as it was. He picked up one of his chocolate frogs and opened it. He looked at the card but it was only another Luna Lovegood. He cleared his throat and asked the whole compartment, "Has anyone not got a Luna Lovegood?"

"Nup, I'd appreciate it though." Nadius said gruffly, extending his hand. Aedan handed him the card stiffly. He settled down and picked up his book, this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Trivia: when did Hermione magically shorten her front teeth?

I hope you enjoy it!


	16. Train Rides, Part 2

**Hi, it's Georgia here! (Yeah I'm someoneorother123 but I can't be bothered to write that, I'm Georgia from now on) This is the second part of the Train Rides and I hope you enjoy it. We've decided to try and give everyone equal POV thingies in this story.**

* * *

**Train Rides Part 2**

Andrew raced along the corridor back to his compartment. He slammed open the door and went inside.

"I got the sweets!" He said happily, spreading the food he had gotten from the lunch cart along the seat. There were three other boys in the carriage. His best friend Callum, Fred Weasley and Fred's best friend and cousin Remus Weasley who was also a second-year.

"Did you get any Cauldron Cakes? Those are my favourite," Remus said, inspecting the sweets. He finally found one and began eating it.

Remus checked his watch and rolled his eyes. "I'd better go check on my tiny, baby siblings. Mum said I had too," he said, he had three younger sibling starting at Hogwarts.

"I'll come with you so you don't get lonely," Andrew said, stuffing sweets into his pocket and following Remus.

"You've never met my sibling have you?" Remus asked as they walked along the corridor. Andrew shook his head, he had met Remus but not his siblings. "Well, they are all very annoying. My older sister Nymphadora, is a prefect and in her fifth year, we do not get along. Then there's the triplets, Neville, Alastor and Luna. Alastors a nerd, I bet he'll get put in Ravenclaw. Neville's cool though, we're good mates and Luna's nice though she spends most of her time with Rose who's our younger sister and is nine. Then there's Hugo, he's seven and pretty cool but he can be annoying." Remus said.

"Your parents are famous aren't they?" Andrew asked him.

"Sorta, they were best friends with Harry Potter when they were at Hogwarts and they are even on chocolate frog cards!" He replied, referring to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Awesome! I'm pretty sure I have Hermione's card back home. Do you know Harry Potter then?" Andrew asked, keen to know more.

"Yeah, Neville's good friends with his son James, he's also a first year. We spend a lot of time together," Remus replied.

They stopped outside a carriage, inside Andrew could see four kids his age. Two of them were mucking about, another laughing at them and the last was sitting in the corner, staring out the window.

"Hey guys, just checking to see that you haven't like killed each other or anything," Remus said. They stopped mucking about.

"God Remus, go away, we're fine," one of the boys said.

"Sorry Neville! But Mum said I had to check on you so I am," Remus replied, glaring at the boy who must have been Neville.

"Shut up guys, I'm trying to sleep," the boy in the corner moaned. He looked a lot like Neville so Andrew assumed he was Alastor. He assumed that the only girl was Luna, she has long, raggedy brown hair and was quite pretty. She smiled at him.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, I'm Andrew by the way and I'm also a first year," Andrew said.

"Hey! Remus has talked about you before, your friends with Fred aren't you? He's my cousin," Neville said.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Fred. Anyway bye." Andrew said before walking off leaving Remus with them. They seemed like nice people and he hoped they could become friends.

Andrew made his way back to the carriage but when he got their he found that Fred had fallen asleep and Callum was reading a book. Andrew sat down but after a few minutes he got bored.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon," he announced. Callum didn't look up from his book.

Sebastian was sitting in his seat, trying to block out the noise the other members of his carriage were making. He had been trying to get some sleep for the past two hours but he couldn't because if the noise.

"Will you guys please quieten down!" He finally said, very annoying at them.

The three boys looked over at him. Their names were Jack Kalico, Rapheal York and Matthew Payne.

"Sorry, we're just trying to have some fun. Why don't you join in?" Matthew asked.

Sebastian turned over and ignored them. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before so he was very tired.

"Is there room in here?" A boy asked. Sebastian looked up to see a cheeky-looking boy standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Jack said, the boy walked in and sat down next to Sebastian.

"Hi guys, I'm Andrew Rayes, I'm just starting," the boy said.

"Hey Andrew," Rapheal said as they started up their mucking around again.

Andrew turned towards Sebastian. "So, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Sebastian Icklewhite," he replied.

Sebastian swore he heard Andrew chuckle to himself. "Icklewhite, interesting last name but at least you have a normal first name. I swear half the people here have weird names and then I'm just Andrew," he said.

"I don't," Jack, who had obviously been listening on in their conversation, piped in.

"Then what's your name?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Jack, that's about as boring and ordinary as names get," Jack replied before turning back towards Matthew and Rapheal and continuing their conversation.

"So, are you a muggle-born or anything?" Sebastian asked. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't tell me your one of those people who care what blood type I am, why the hell does it matter?" Andrew said before going on a rant about blood type equality. "So your just as bad as Voldemort and I thought you were a good guy," he finished.

Sebastian laughed. "I don't care about blood types, I was just curious to know. I promise you I don't pick my friends based on blood types," he said.

Andrew looked disappointed. "Oh well in that case my rant was unessecary, I'm a half-blood, my Dad's a muggle-born and my Mum's a half-blood. What about you?" He asked.

Sebastian was surprised. "That's exactly like me! Except my Mum's a muggle-born and my Dad's a half-blood," he said. So far he had never met anyone with the exact same blood status as he had.

Nadius sat quietly in his carriage. Rohan and Penny had started up some sort of debate about their favourite magical creatures. Nadius was finding it really boring. Professor Corgi was sleeping and Aedan was staring out the window. Nadius didn't want to start a conversation with that boy, he looked very boring and annoying.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door to the carriage. The red-haired girl who apparently went out with Nadius' brother was there.

"Hi, could I talk to Nadius?" She asked.

Everyone looked at him. He sighed, he didn't want to go talk with this Lily girl. He hated anyone who was friends with his stupid, perfect older brother Gus.

"Fine, what about?" Nadius asked grumpily, crossing his arms.

"Um, could we maybe talk out here?" She asked, gesturing to the corridor.

Nadius rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up from his seat and followed Lily into the corridor. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

She blushed a little. "Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to get to know Gus' family a bit better," she said.

"God, I still don't get why your going out with my idiot of a brother," Nadius said.

Lily looked hurt at his words. "He's not an idiot! Don't call my boyfriend an idiot!" She said.

Nadius smirked to himself. "So Lily, tell me about yourself, I need to see if your a suitable candidate for my brother," he said haughtily.

"A suitable candidate! Your eleven Nadius! But I'll tell you about myself. So I live in Little Whinging with my parents and my younger sister Petunia, she's thirteen. She's not a witch though. Um, I'm in Gryffindor, my parents names are Dudley Dursley and Elizabeth Potter, that's about it," Lily said.

"Wait, isn't Dudley Dursley Harry Potter's cousin or something?" Nadius asked.

"Yes, he is, he's also my sort of uncle," Lily replied.

"And wasn't he a muggle?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah," Lily replied, she didn't quite get what was going on.

"You mean my older brother is dating a mudblood! What the heck? Oh god when Dad hears about this he'll be cranky," Nadius said.

"But your brother said your father was a very nice man?" Lily said, she looked shocked at Nadius' outburst, he was about as different from Gus as you could get.

Nadius chuckled to himself. "Of course Gus would be to embarrassed to admit who our real father is. That's our step-father he's talking about," he replied, shaking his head and still chuckling to himself. He wasn't afraid to admit who their father was.

Nadius' father had spent two years in Azkaban for using a hex on a muggle. Nadius had been six at the time, all his older brothers had been very ashamed at what their father had done but not Nadius.

"Er, alright then, I'm going to go now," Lily said. Nadius was beginning to creep her out a little woth his chuckling, his bright green eyes were staring her down.

Nadius glared at Lily's back as he left. A Mudblood! His brother was dating a Mudblood!

He opened the door to the carriage, Aedan and Penny were having a quiet conversation and Rohan was sitting in his seat, looking bored. Professor Corgi was still sleeping.

"What happened out there? What did she want to talk to you about?" Rohan asked.

Nadius sat down next to Rohan. "Just wanted to know about me, it turns out she's a Mudblood! My brother is dating a Mudblood!" He replied, he still couldn't believe it.

Azealia was beginning to get bored. The train ride was taking very long and she desperately wanted to arrive at Hogwarts.

She looked around at the three other girls in her carriage. Alastrina and a girl called Kim were having a conversation. Alastrina was a muggle-born and seemed to want to know as much as possible about the Wizarding World. The last girl Layna was sitting next to Azealia, staring out the window. Azealia didn't like her very much, she ignored the others the whole time.

"Are we going to get there soon? It's getting dark!" Alastrina, or Aine as she had asked to be called, said.

Azealia pushed her wild, red hair off her face to stare out the window. She could just make out a lot of tree's in the darkness, she hoped they would be there soon.

"I hope we get there soon too. I'm so excited I can barely sit still!" Kim said excitedly, her short black hair falling into her eyes. "I can't wait for the feast and to be sorted!" She continued.

"Me neither, what are the houses again?" Aine asked.

"Well there's Gryffindor, which is courage, Ravenclaw which is intelligence, Hufflepuff which is kindness and loyalty and Slytherin which is cunningness and determination," Azealia replied. "What do you think you'll be put in?" She asked.

Aine though for a minute. "I'm not sure. I don't think I'll be put in Ravenclaw because I'm not that smart, maybe not Hufflepuff because I'm not that nice. But I'm not really sure, what about you guys?" She said.

"I'm not really sure either. My older brother's in Hufflepuff but I don't think I'll be sorted into that. I don't think I'll be put in Ravenclaw either, so either Gryffindor or Slytherin," Azealia replied.

"Both my older sisters are in Gryffindor, but my mother says that I'll probably be put in Ravenclaw. I hope I'm either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Kim said. "What about you Layna?" She asked.

Layna looked at her. "I'm not sure at the moment, I'll let the Sorting a hat decide," she replied before turning away again. Azealia and Ain exchanged looks.

Suddenly the train stopped. "We must be here!" Aine said excitedly. There was a rush as they grabbed their trunks to get out.

The corridors were filled with people rushing everywhere, their robes half on and everyone was tripping over trunks. It was madness.

Azealia, Aine and Kim managed to make their way out of the train. They had no idea where Layna had gone.

"Yes! The rides over, we get to go to Hogwarts!" Kim said excitedly.

Azealia smiled at her as Kim began a chorus of. "We get to go to Hogwarts!" They were attracting strange looks from other kids around them.

"Firs' years. Firs' years this way!" Someone bellowed through the crowd.

Azealia turned to see a giant, bearded man with a lantern yelling at them. "Who's that?" Azealia whispered to Aine.

"Oh, I think that's Hagrid. He's a professor here and he came and took me to Diagon Alley!" She replied.

Azealia looked over at all the older students, they were all climbing onto carriages pulled by strange-looking black horses.

"Those horses over there look really creepy," Azealia whispered to Aine.

Aine looked around. "What horses? I don't see any," she said.

Azealia wondered how Aine couldn't see them. They were everywhere! Maybe I'm going mad, she thought. But she put those thoughts aside and followed the rest of the first-years.

She had finally arrived at Hogwarts and was looking forward to the adventures to come.

* * *

**So, what did you think? As you can see we are involving the next generation of Harry Potter in this story! And we decided to make Lily Potter Dudley Dursleys daughter since squidscool make the mistake of making her a seventh year when she is actually six or seven or something. And as you can see we've also added additions to Hermione and Rons family. The next chapter will be the Sorting Ceremony which I'm sure you are all looking forward too.**

**1. Favourite POV**

**2. A few minor characters have been mentioned so who's your favourite so far?**

**3. Any predictions for friends/enemies?**

**4. Any predictions for houses?**

**5. I'd really like it if you rated the 12 characters out of ten!**

**Trivia: What are the three unforgivable curses?**


	17. The Sorting Part 1

Sorry its been soooo long since I've posted, I've just been really busy. But to make up for it here is a REALLY long chapter! Its more than 4000 words, by far the longest so far! I really am super sorry that this took so long! But its here now, its the sorting, so I hope you really, really enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it, I just hope that it doesn't repeat the same thing too much, anyway, tell me what you think!

* * *

Lena looked around. The giant of a man who introduced himself as Hagrid had ushered them all into boats. They were small, and three people sat in each boat. Lena smiled at the two other girls she was sitting with. Silvie and Aine. Silvie had been in a carriage with her and seemed really nice. Their brothers were best friends, and at one point two of their siblings went out! They hadn't even met before now but they had so many connections. Lena thought that her and Silvie could probably be really good friends.

But this other girl, Aine, she didn't seem as nice. She had piercings all over her face, which she was actually taking out, muttering something about not wearing them during school hours. She seemed to be shy, but also a little cold.

It didn't matter though, because they were at Hogwarts, the most amazing place on this planet! Everything here was cool, from the boats that rowed themselves to the far off castle she was just starting to see, and the huge lake. It was a beautiful place, and she couldn't wait until they actually arrived!

"I still cannot believe that our siblings used to date each other! I've met all of my brother's girlfriends except your sister! And their family, we have Christmas with my brothers fiancé every year, okay well twice... And they did only get engaged a couple of weeks ago. Mum's not happy about it at all, him being only twenty. But they were best friends all through school, and started going out in their sixth year, and don't plan to get married for a few years at least. They just got engaged because they wanted... Well I don't really know why they got engaged..." Silvie went on about her family for a while and Lena listened intently, but said nothing.

Lena felt different about Silvie then she normally did with strangers. She was usually shy, and borderline scared around them, but for some reason she felt really comfortable around Silvie, like they had been friends her whole life. But Lena didn't feel comfortable being herself right now on this boat, as Aine was watching them. She felt very differently about Aine. Lena definitely did not feel comfortable about her.

"Whats it like being a witch, and, like, you know, always knowing, and, like, stuff..." Aine asked in a small voice.

"Are you a muggle born? Wow! Thats so interesting! My dad, his name is Theo, he works with quite a lot of muggles. He is the Healer in charge of Spell Damage, and lots of muggles come through. Thats the department that erases memories to! Oh, to answer your question, it... Well... I don't know how to answer it because it was just how I was raised, but I was super duper nervous about getting(or really not getting) my Hogwarts letter. Because its fine if a muggle doesn't get it, they'll just keep living their lives as normal, but a person with magical parents who isn't magical, well they will have a pretty confusing life, because they can't go to muggle school, because they've missed to much with not going to, oh what do you call it? The one before the age of eleven... Ummm... Oh! Primeairy. But then you can't go to magic school, because, a, you won't have a letter, and b, you won't learn anything..." Again Silvie rambled on, but this time only Aine was listening.

Lena was watching the castle get bigger and bigger as it came into view. She was thinking about her house, hoping it would be Ravenclaw, and hoping her twin brother, Matt, would be in it too. Just as she was thinking about him she saw a boat going past really quickly. She looked over and saw her brother with some other boys. He had picked up the oars and was rowing himself.

He looked over and saw her, "Hey Len! Pretty excitedtu b huh?" He shouted turning around to look at her.

"Yeah!" She shouted back. He was starting to turn to say something back when the other people in his boat pulled him back. They were about a foot from running into another boat. The boat that contained the semi-giant Hagrid.

Lena heard him telling them that they ought not get in trouble before they were even sorted, but she quickly stopped listening, in favour of staring open-mouthed at the huge castle standing in front of them. It was mighty, beautiful, and in some ways eery. She couldn't image how she would ever learn her way around this giant place.

She remembered something she had read. It stated that a few years ago, there was a war, a long war at that, one people thought had ended, but they were wrong. In this war there was a battle. It took place at Hogwarts. The school was in ruins, and many people died, including the one who started the war, some people, brave people, called him by his name, but those people did not include Lena. She called him, on the rare occasions she talked of him, He Who Must Not Be Named. Looking at this castle now she could not believe that in only 1998, a mere 16 years ago, it had been completely destroyed. This castle stood tall and proud, not in a way that castles that happen to be rebuilt tend to. She was in such awe, that she barely noticed that the boat had stopped moving until Silvie grabbed her arm.

She walked out of the boat and was knocked over.

"Oi! Watch where you're going you prat!" Rohan shouted at the girl that just ran into him. He was smiling at the fact she feel over. Another girl was helping her up, the idiots.

Rohan looked around. Although he was kind of looking forward to going to Hogwarts, he saw no point. He was clearly a spectacular wizard and saw no use in getting 'trained' to do something he could already do perfectly. He heard a lot people making noises of awe, and wondering what was wrong with them. He thought 'Oh yeah, what a beautiful building, I think I'll just make out with it'. He simply could not understand why people thought a building was beautiful, honestly, they need to get a functioning brain.

Rohan was thinking about how stupid they all were, to think this place was beautiful, and how he would obviously be top in all his classes, without even studying. Rohan looked around him. They were walking up some huge stairs. Rohan hated stairs, he thought they were useless. He didn't understand why someone didn't just level the whole world out so that there were no stairs at all. This whole dumbass world was so stupid, in fact he thought this so much that he begged his mother to let him go to the magical school on Mars, Pigfarts. She obviously rejected this idea, much to the disgust of her son.

The stupid people around him were still making amazed noises. He rolled his eyes and turned around, because someone right behind him kept going on about how 'stunning' it is.

"Hey, whats your name? I'm Rohan!" He said to a girl who was much taller than him, but built in a much frailer way.

"Oh, I'm Gracelyn. Nice to meet you." Gracelyn said, extending her hand. Rohan took and squeezed. The girl screamed so he squeezed harder.

"Shut UP, or I will hurt you even more." Rohan said this staring her dead in the eye, menacingly. He whispered the last two words because he knew that then they would echo in her mind. He let go and the girl whimpered. Her friend hugged and stared Rohan down, but he wasn't afraid, he was stronger, smarter and all around better then most people, let alone this git. Rohan finished at the top of the stairs, one of the first to get there. He looked around at the other people standing in front of the large doors.

"Rohan! Hey man!" Said Nadius who he met on the train ride there.

"Hey! You excited!" Rohan said, even though, he himself, wasn't who cared what house he was in, it was just a dumb school. Nadius nodded, when the doors swung open. A lady that was probably 30ish opened the door and smiled at all of the students. She had soft eyes, and a pretty smile. She beckoned them all into what she then announced to be the Entrance Hall.

"Hello everyone! My name is Professor Kaligaris. It will be a pleasure to get to know you all. Through here," she indicated to another pair of large doors, "Is the Great Hall, you will eat here, assemble here, and today you will be sorted here. For those of you who don't know..." She kept rambling on about all sorts of crap, but Rohan stopped listening. He only put his head back up when people started walking into the 'Great Hall'. He looked around and saw a pretty girl with long, red hair, pulled back.

Penny looked over and saw a boy looking at her, she felt nervous-this was the boy who made that Grace chick cry, but he stopped looking at her pretty quickly and she relaxed. Well, not relaxed, she was nervous. She wanted to be in Slytherin, her whole family had been. They weren't the really mean, prejudice type of Slytherin, just determined and such. Penny also knew she would be one of the first to get sorted, if not the first. The people that were walking in front of her stopped and so she did to.

"Welcome old students, and new. I am Professor Edmonstone, for those of you who did not know. I am the headmaster. It is wonderful to have all of back here for another year of magical learning.

"Now, we have some changes of staffing. As all of you older students know, until this year Professor McGonagall was the headmaster, but she has retired. So, as I was the Deputy Headmaster, I now take her place, and the teacher taking my old job is Professor Kaligaris. Also, the new Head of Gryffindor house is Professor Longbottom. The new defence against the dark arts teacher is Gregory Smith. I trust you will welcome him graciously to our school.

"Alright, without further delay, I present the sorting hat." Penny looked at what Professor Edmonstone placed on a stool. It was an ugly, dirty, hat. She wondered why it was there, maybe to test their magical ability they had to make it slightly less ugly? She did not know, but she was nervous.

The hat stirred to life and began to sing,  
"I'm a hat they say  
I was made one lovely may  
But don't be followed by what you see  
The founders created me

They granted me a mind  
To see which house fits your kind  
So I can see inside your head  
Whether it be blue, green, yellow or red

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." The hat added this last part, and Penny looked around, seeing all the teachers practically fuming, all staring at some point on the Slytherin table. Penny felt amused, there was this funny book full of information like this, and she was sure that this was a quote

The hat continued as though nothing out of place had been said,  
"They're nice, friendly kind and loyal  
A friendship I promise you they would not soil

Or you could be in Gryffindor  
Where the brave man does dwell  
Yes, perhaps Gryffindor could do you well

Or in cunning Slytherin  
Where the determined succed  
In this house, ambition you'll need

Or of course, Ravenclaw you could suit  
The people here are intelligent and wise  
You could belong here, no matter of your size

So come along and try me on  
Where is it that you belong?  
I promise you it won't go wrong  
And that concludes our song."  
The hat finished and the Great Hall erupted into applause, and so Penny joined in. Her nerves were partially settling, all she had to do was try the hat on. That couldn't be to hard, could it?

Professor Edmonstone picked a list out of her cloak and said, "First up, Acker, Pennsylvania." Penny's heart flipped, she would be first. The teacher was pointing to the stool and had picked up the hat. Penny swallowed and walked up to the stool. She sat and felt the weight of the hat on her head.

"Hello, I see, you have a slightly higher than average IQ, so despite your wishes, Ravenclaw simply won't do. Gryffindor... No, I don't think that is right. I don't know that you would thrive in Hufflepuff... No, it'll have to be SLYTHERIN." The sorting hat shouted this last word, so the whole school could hear. The Slytherin table erupted into applause and she blushed, looking down, when she noticed that her black tie was green and silver, and she had a Slytherin logo on her robes.

She smiled, and started walking to the Slytherin table, her table. She looked around and saw a boy staring at her, with olive skin and longish black hair. She wondered why he was staring looking so amazed.

Aedan noticed the girl who had just been sorted, Pennsylvania was it, had noticed he had been staring. He was only staring because he was confused that someone could be so happy about being in Slytherin. But he was dragged out of his thoughts by the harsh voice of the headmaster saying his name. He looked up, his heart beating in throat. He walked up to the stool, his hands shaking. He sat feeling the hat being placed on his head. He heard noises that implied 'thinking', things like 'mmm' and 'oh, uhhuh'. This went on for probably ten seconds.

The hat finished making noises, and said, "You are kind, friendly and loyal, but Hufflepuff simply won't do for you will it? No, I think, that given your willingness to die for someone you love gives you a one way ticket to GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted only the last word, but Aedan only noticed that it shouted the last word because the Gryffindor house were applauding, not because it sounded louder.

Aedan stood, his hands shaking, now not out of nerves, but out of relief. His parents would be so proud, having the Gryffindor house be the house ten, now eleven actually, generations of his family were sorted into. He beamed walking over to his new house table. Professor Kaligaris had said that their common room would be like your house, the people in it your family. He felt like that would definitely be possible, looking at all these happy people. When he got near a place that was empty he felt pairs of hands pulling him down, and patting him on the back, congratulating him. He was introducing himself to the people he was sitting next to, when the headmaster called out the next name.

It was Cross, Evelyn, so Evelyn Cross. He saw her walking up, not looking nervous, like he had. The hat barely touched her head before screaching, "RAVENCLAW!" Aedan smiled, it would be good to be sorted that quickly, he heard that it usually happens to people with a lot if siblings in the same house, not always though.

"Rohan Dix." Rohan looked up, smiling. He wasn't nervous, its not like he'd be in Hufflepuff, in fact the thought was laughable. He swaggered up to the stool and sat down, closing his eyes.

"Hmmm... Not Hufflepuff, one has to be kind and loyal for such a house, not Ravenclaw, far, far more intelligence is required. So... Gryffindor or Slytherin... Well, your lack of determination makes this choice a bit easier, but then, where is you chivalry? I suppose you don't meet much of the Slytherin criteria, more of the stereotypes around them... Yes it must be GRYFFINDOR!" Rohan looked up and smiled, he got what he wanted, and it felt good.

He walked over to the table, and saw the boy who was just sorted, Adan or something, was smiling at him. When he sat Aedan tried to introduce himself but Rohan turned away, rejecting the hand Aedan had offered to him.

A girl with really straight blonde hair had noticed Rohan doing this, and was staring at him, looking offended. Rohan sneered at the girl, it was none of her stupid business.

Silvie was still staring at the boy, despite the vicious look he gave her. She honestly could not believe someone could such awful manners. She shook of the thought, and looked at Professor Edmonstone. She looked at the blob of first years, and said, "Ellery, Silvana." Silvie swallowed and walked to the stool. She had no reason to be nervous, she didn't mind what her house was, but for some reason she had butterflies in her stomach, making it hard to walk. She how managed to get from the first years to the stool, and somehow her legs seated her. The hat was placed on her head, and she took a sharp breath.

"Oh, another Ellery, too easy, HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat was lifted off her head, and she felt immediate relief. She would be in the house of her whole family, and know what, it felt good.

Everyone on the Hufflepuff table was clapping, and her siblings were giving her a standing ovation. She smiled and started walking to the table. Well, not really walking, more of some mix between walking and skipping she was so elated. When she sat everyone started shaking her hands and greeting her-in about a minute she knew about fifteen peoples names. Her siblings came over to her, giving her hugs and telling her how proud their parents would be. Silvie smiled, she was happy, and her parents would be proud of her.

The next boys name was called, Nadius Fagan. Silvie watched as he strutted up, not a care in the world. He was a good-looking boy, but the way he wore his face, in an arrogant frown, made him look mean. Silvie stopped looking and went back to talking to the table. After about a minute, and exceptionally long time to wear the hat, Silvie heard a bellowing SLYTHERIN! She barely noticed as the Slytherin house burst into applause.

They were clapping so hard, and for him. Nadius grinned. He was so relieved to be in Slytherin, and it waas quite close. The hats words were echoing in his mind. The hat was confused about which house he belonged in.

"Mmm... A hard one it seems. Yes... Intelligent, there is no doubt of that... But you also have courage, no denying... Loyal to the few you choose as your friends... I see... Hmmm... Very determined, cunning but also hard working leading me back to Hufflepuff... Mmm... But you do not understand what it is to be kind... So no, not Hufflepuff. Though your brain is far superior to many I cannot see you thriving in Ravenclaw... Though you could do well in Gryffindor, I think that you would be better suited with those in SLYTHERIN!"

Nadius was shaking with relief, his father wouldn't have to disown him! Nadius smiled to himself, feeling all the pats on the back he was receiving, everyone looked so pleased to have a new Slytherin the house. Nadius looked over to the Gryffindor table where his siblings were all looking a bit crest-fallen. He shot them a death stare, he never liked his family, other than his father, and now he didn't have to be near the gits.

Nadius was taking in the fame of being new to the house when the next name was called. Something like Rasshel Grand. She was very pretty, and had a similar walk to Nadius. He hoped she would be in his house, as the only other person in Slytherin was a redhead, and he would not be caught dead talking to her.

The hat screeched "SLYTHERIN!" The girl smirked, stood up and walked over to the table. She sat down next to Nadius. He introduced himself and the two were talking about how happy they were to be in Slytherin.

Nadius kept talking to the girl, about classes, and how he was looking forward to potions class. She was to, and neither of them were remotely interested in Herbology. They were talking and the next girl got sorted, Layna or something.

The hat shouted "RAVENCLAW." And Sebastian realised how much he wanted to be in Ravenclaw. He started to feel really nervous, he wasn't to nervy before, in fact there wasn't a butterfly in his stomach. But now he knew that Layna was in Ravenclaw, the girl he had a crush since forever, well he simply had to be. Her last name was Hillcroft and his was Icklewhite, so he knew he would be soon, if not next.

And sure enough he heard the sharp voice of the headmaster yell out his name. He took a deep breath and walked to the stool. His hands weren't shaking and nor was any other part of his body. In fact to on lookers he looked extremely relaxed. But that was all an act, he was terrified. He was usually quite sure if himself, but he had no idea if he would be in Ravenclaw or not, and he desperately wanted to be.

He sat on the wooden stool, feeling every muscle in his body tense. The hat fell onto his head and sat up straighter.

"Mmmm... Huh... I see..." The hat mumbled on like this for a while. Sebastian was confused-he had always thought it would talk to you, so it was strange just to have it mutter on like this for a while. After probably fifteen seconds the hat said, "Yes, you are skilful, and you do possess arrogance, something that Ravenclaw herself had. Yes, it'll simply have to be RAVENCLAW!" Sebastian sat on the stool for a little longer after the hat had been taken off his head, he was so surprised.

After what seemed like forever he stood, beaming, and took his place, next to Layna. She hugged him and his face went bright red. She was as happy as he was that they were both in Ravenclaw. Layna started talking about how she asked the student next to her about how to audition for the school choir, and she said all you have to do is ask the teacher Professor Noonum. But Sebastian was only half listening-it was hard to get past the elation he felt.

He looked over at the group of students still waiting to be sorted. How unimportant they were, nervous when all that mattered was that he was sorted, a proper student at Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry.

He heard something, but wasn't sure what was said, but he saw the next student walk to the stool, she had massive, red hair and piercing blue eyes.

Aine sat, the wooden stool hard on her tense body. The hat covered her eyes, which greatly surprised her and she let out a terrified, but quiet, squeak. The hat started talking to her. It wasn't sure if she was better suited fkr Slytherin or Hufflepuff. It claimed that the qualities that made her one made her the other. She was honest, a Hufflepuff quality, but that made her cold like a Slytherin. Loyal, which made her determined. After what felt like forever the hat decided on Hufflepuff, which was broadcasted to the whole school.

She got up, confused by the hats arguments and walk to the house full of people with yellow uniforms. She looked around and saw the friend she made on the train-Azealia, looking gobsmacked. She must have been surprised that Aine was in Hufflepuff. Aine usually would've cared but right now she was too bemused to summon a thought on the matter. her face black and the people on her side were trying to encourage her, but she was still quite out of it.

After a little while, but not to long, the next was still yet to be called, Aine came back to Earth. Her confusing quickly melted away, as though it wasn't there. Aine smiled and started introducing herself to everyone. The next name was called, Callum Jones, who quickly joined the Ravenclaw table. Aine kept talking to the people around her, asking all sorts of questions, like where the dormitories were and how to get in.

At the back of her mind she remembered Azealia's face, which made her a bit upset, but she decided to push these feelings aside. Aine was trying her absolute hardest to act confident and happy, to fit in with her house, as she was usually very shy. She decided on the train that since she was leaving her muggle life behind perhaps she could leave some of the qualities she liked less about herself behind to, like her shy attitude.

Another two people were sorted but not one of the people who were already sorted payed any attention to them, unless of course they were sorted into their house. Jack Kalico took a seat next to Nadius, and started chatting away, while Diana Lightwood sat next to Aedan on the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Okay, trivia: what is the spell used to make water?

1. Did you like this chapter?

2. Favourite character?

3. What did you think about the the POV's?

4. Least favourite character?

Thanks for reading-Squids


End file.
